Secrets and Lies
by spooksfan08
Summary: Set after Melting the Ice. Ros is back on the Grid. H/R L/R Can Section D really get to the bottom of the conspiracy and can Ros keep her sanity while they try? Characters form series 3 onwards.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spooks or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Secrets and Lies**

**CHAPTER 1**

Harry sat in his office, not looking forward to having to speak to his senior case officer and section chief. He had deliberately instructed Ros stay off work until she was properly well. Now he was worried, yes he'd expected Ros to disobey but he'd hoped she'd at least take some time off. He looked down at the sheets of paper in front of him outlining the information Malcolm and Tariq had gleaned off the memory stick. He couldn't concentrate and found his thoughts wandering to the blonde spook searching through the office desk drawer where she sat. In fact he was still wondering what to do when Ruth walked into his office.

"Don't send her to Tring" Ruth smiled and dumped a load of files on the edge of his desk.

Harry looked up at Ruth, shaking his head slightly. "She disobeyed orders"

Ruth leant slowly forward "Its what Ros does. Look we can keep an eye on her." Ruth's fingers touched Harry's fingers on the desk.

"You do know why she came back so early? Don't you?"

Harry stood and walked to the other side of his desk. Standing so close to Ruth that she could smell his aftershave. Ruth turned and looked through Harry's office window into the main Grid where all section D are assembled. They were all far too busy to notice Harry and Ruth watching them. No one else noticed Ruth take Harry's hand, gently squeezing.

"She came back early because the woman is a workaholic! She cant follow orders and at the moment seems to be on self destruct!" Harry's voice dropped so that only Ruth could hear him. Ruth shook her head.

"No, Harry. Ros came back to work so soon for love." She could feel Harry's eyes on her as she smiled shyly. "Look at her and Lucas. Its obvious, especially after the last few days"

"Same reason you came back to Section D then?" Harry's voice is still low, almost husky. He knows he should be preparing to meet the other section heads but right now Ruth and her revelation are all he can be concerned about.

"You know why I came back." Ruth chided looking sideways at Harry "So, don't send Ros to Tring. It'll do no good. Here, she's got routine, she's got friends and colleagues that she can be around. She's got Lucas." Ruth reclaimed her hand smiling at Harry, she walked out the office.

Harry couldn't help but shake his head and smile as Ruth walked away. Maybe if Lucas made Ros as happy as Ruth did him, she'd be ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sat in the drivers seat of the pool car, this time he insisted he drove. Ros was not happy about it but just this once decided to let him have his own way. Parking along a quiet London side street the pair waited for instructions. Malcolm was back at the Grid feeding them information on exactly which house a known associate of Sarah Caulfield was meeting with an as yet unknown American. Ros stared out the passenger side window, trying to see any sign of activity that may suggest their targets were in the building. Sighing heavily she turned to Lucas.

"Malcolm is sure that bug is working?" She was desperate for something concrete to do. She'd seen the way Zaf and Adam had looked at her when she had entered the meeting room that morning. She'd seen the way Zoe had looked down her nose at her. Not that she cared one iota what Zoe Reynolds thought of her, but she did care that she was still seen as the capable Section Chief she always had been and in order to do that she had to be as tough if not more so than the men on her team. _Zoe may be able to get by on flirting and charm Ros thought, but that wont work for me. I can't flutter my eyelashes like that or turn on the water works as needed._ Ros thought. Determined not to be seen as a weak female the Ice Queen image was firmly back in place.

Lucas shook his head, he'd quickly learnt that Ros by day and Ros by night were separate and when she was in work mode she was like a coiled spring waiting to go. He descretly checks his phone.

"Yes. Adam managed to slip a bug in there yesterday." Not mentioning it was what Adam and Zaf had been up to while they were at the hospital. Ros smiled as the mobile phone beeped. Pressing the handset to her ear she waited to hear Malcolm's instructions.

"Return to base please Alpha One." Ros rolled her eyes at her call sign. Malcolm insisted on still using them.

"Negative, awaiting further instruction. Malcolm, is the stupid thing working.? Can we go in and pull out the suspects?" Her free hand already on the door handle as Lucas began preparing to leave the car.

"Negative Rangefinder" Ros' blood ran cold at the mention of her former call sign, her trip to Moscow seeming a lifetime ago. Before Connie's deception and before Lucas' return. Ros shook her head at Lucas as she listened to Malcolm's instruction.

"We're wanted back at base." Lucas' eyebrow's shot up. "Drive Lucas, just drive." Ros was frustrated as she looked out the window.

"Look" Lucas nodded towards the building they'd been watching for the last hour. The occupants of the building were now stood on the doorstep shaking hands. Neither Ros nor Lucas could take their eyes of Sarah's Nightingale associate and Andrew Lawrence's personal secretary.

The mobile phone in Ros' hand was talking again as Ros snapped back to the present. "Ros, Lucas talk to me." Ruth's voice could be heard over the mobile.

"What!" Ros snapped.

"The devices work, but we can't pick them up now. This goes higher than we thought. Get back here before Harry personally comes to collect you. Please Ros, don't push your luck with him today."

Groaning as she knows she'll have to talk to Harry at some point Ros reasurres Ruth that they are on the way back before turning to Lucas.

"Follow him" as Lucas smiles pulling the car away from the kerb. "

**_Authors note : Hi!! This is supposed to take place just after the end of Melting the Ice. I hope you all like this. All reviews greatfully recieved. Its not going to be total fluff - hopefully a little drama/adventure too :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters (this one is a bit longer. Definately a T for violence. Please dont read if offended, I dont think I've been too graphic)**

**Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 2. Trouble**

Lucas swings the car into the main flow of traffic, he didn't like this. What was a member of staff from Whitehall doing here? They had believed that they would be listening in and then apprehending one or two American citizens. Not someone who worked for the Government. This meant the treachery could be much closer to home than they thought. Ros sat next to him in the passenger seat leaning forward and willing the car to go faster as Lucas weaved in and out of the London morning traffic.

"C'mon, c'mon" Ros whispered, already concerned that they were losing the car ahead of them. Lucas was concentrating on making sure his target did not realise they were being followed when he thought that while he had never been to Whitehall both Harry and Ros had. That meant there was a chance Ros would be recognised. He knew that if Ros was recognised and this man was part of Nightingale things could get very ugly. Especially for Ros, but if she'd realised this then she hadn't said a word to Lucas.

"Ros, we should pull back" her eyes never left the traffic in front. "Get Adam and Zaf to take up the tail. We should go back to the Grid"

"No Lucas, we'll loose them" Ros glanced slightly to the side, catching Lucas' worried expression but he decided to go on.

"That man, that scumbag is Andrew Lawrence's Personal Secretary. He knows stuff that most people can't imagine. And I for one want to see exactly what Scott Peters is up to."

The tone of her voice suggested no nonsense, Lucas knew she was right. He also knew that Ruth and Tariq would have been listening in to the conversation in that little south London house and had known before them who were at the meeting and what was being said.

"Ros, this is madness. We can pick him up later. We've bugged his house; we have access to Andrew Lawrence. We go back to the Grid" He pulled the car to a holt at the junction ahead, having intended to turn the car around and head back. Ros turned to ask Lucas what he was doing when the car was hit from behind and pushed into the path of oncoming traffic. The glass smashing around them as cars screeched around them as two black 4x4s fenced in the damaged pool car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Malcolm, how long should it take them to get back here?" Tariq was still listening to the recording they'd begun analysing earlier. The young spook didn't like to be seen as panicky or green but computers and gadgets he could handle - Ros and Lucas he was still adjusting to. Right now Malcolm knew the feeling.

"Ah, well I think" Malcolm didn't want to worry Tariq but Ruth had insisted that the senior case officers return to the Grid almost forty minutes ago. Nothing had been heard from them since and both did have a tendency to drop their wires and go off on their own. Malcolm hoped that neither had done that this time. Checking his watch he couldn't shake the thought that something was very wrong. Very wrong indeed.

"Any news?" Ruth had been down to the Registry and was busy trying to analyse what they already knew about Nightingale - not happy that her suspicions regarding involvement of high ranking politicians seemed to have been not unfounded. She hadn't told Harry of their latest discovery and wanted everyone back before she had to. Ruth could feel the worry rising as she saw a distinct lack of field officers on the Grid.

"Nah" Tariq shook his head.

Harry walked past the spooks all assembled around Tariq's desk staring at the computer. He was in a foul mood. The meeting with the JIC had not gone well. He nodded to Ruth and made his way to the office.

Ruth picked up the phone again; she was determined to speak to either Lucas or Ros before going to tell Harry about the involvement of Scott Peters and possibly Andrew Lawrence in Nightingale. When Ros' phone went to answer phone and Lucas' went dead it was all she could do not to scream! _What are they up to now? God please let them be ok. _Ruth thought as she took a deep breath and steadied herself. Pushing a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear Ruth made her way to Harry's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas felt rather than heard the collision as he saw Ros groan beside him. She'd removed her seatbelt to get a better view of her prey and had hit her head on the dash board in the collision. _We're alive_. He thought to himself as Ros leaned behind her getting the gun ready. The car doors were wrenched open and both were pulled out the car. Ros had no time to react as her assailant threw her to the ground, delivering a sharp kick to her abdomen. Lucas was in no position to help as his attacker landed a punch. Lucas returned the punch catching the larger thicker set man in the side of his head. Ros was screaming obscenities as she tried to fight back. The punch that landed on the side of her head forcing her to her knees before blacking out. Her slim body was still to fragile to withstand the blows rained down on her as the thugs seemed to carry on regardless of Ros' inability to fight back.

Lucas could see Ros on the tarmac lying at an awkward angle as his attacker grabbed him from behind, delivering a sharp blow to the back of his neck with Ros' gun. In a usually quiet London street the two spooks were bundled into the back of a non descript transit van - leaving the damaged car in the middle of the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Ruth was now desperately worried. Neither Ros nor Lucas had been in contact for over an hour after they'd agreed to return. Adam, Zoë and Zaf were back on the Grid. Adam had rung every contact he could think of; Zaf had begun to look through case notes again. They knew how worried Ruth was, and while Adam wanted to believe that Ruth was worried unnecessarily he knew Ros. He also knew she could attract trouble.

Walking into Harry's office Ruth was struggling to control her breathing. Her hands wringing in front of her she marched up to Harry's desk.

"Ruth what's happened? What's wrong" Harry could see how flustered she was and immediately put the phone he was holding back on the desk.

"We have, there's been. I mean, there" she was babbling and she knew it.

"Ok" Harry said as he made to start in front of her. Hands now on Ruth's shoulders he stared into her eyes.

"Ruth breathe. Now take your time and tell me" Ruth could feel herself calming as soon as she felt Harry's hands on her arms.

"I told Ros and Lucas to come back to the Grid. We have further intelligence about Nightingale. It goes higher than we thought, Harry. Really high. They haven't returned and we've lost contact. Something's happened Harry. Something's gone wrong I know it"

Harry knew better than to mistrust Ruth's gut instinct. She was usually right. He turned and walked out onto the Grid, Ruth seconds behind him. Addressing the assembled Spooks, he shouted

"Briefing room NOW!" and headed off in the direction of the briefing room as the team all began to follow him, knowing now was not the time to argue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Ros woke slowly, not recognising her surroundings she rubbed her eyes trying to get used to the dark. She remembered the car crash, being covered in glass as the windscreen smashed and being dragged away from the car. Everything after that was a blank. Still laid on the concrete floor in the pitch black she craned her head to look for Lucas. It seemed she was alone in room. Lying on the concrete floor Ros began to shiver, immediately realising her jacket had been taken from her. Trying unsuccessfully to get to her feet she knew Lucas was not with her.

The cold permeated her bones. Ros knew whoever had them meant business. She knew she had to find Lucas as soon as she could. Not knowing where they were or in fact how long she had been unconscious she felt the familiar pain in the chest and breathing problems she'd had before ending up in accident and emergency. This time Ros forced herself to believe the pain in her left leg and abdomen were causing the pain and not the panic attacks she'd been diagnosed with. However much she fought the panic off as her eyes became accustomed to the light she couldn't help but realise she was in the same basement where Jo had died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Lucas woke face down on a similar concrete floor, every muscle in his body aching. The light in the room was blinding as he screwed his eyes shut to block the it out. He thought someone was in the room with him and hoped it was Ros.

"Awake are we Mr North" an unfamiliar cut glass English accent stated rather than asked.

Lucas decided not to lower himself with a reply. Eight years in a Russian prison had taught him to be careful what you said and who you spoke to. Pushing himself to a sitting position he was grateful that at least the light had been taken away from his face, allowing to see a little of the room he was kept in. A familiar fear gripped him as he realised not only was Ros not in the room but the burly figure of Scott Peters loomed over him.

"Looking for your little lady, Mr North" Lucas gave a wry smile, thinking exactly what Ros would do if she'd heard herself referred to as a "Little Lady". Obviously this idiot didn't know who Ros was. That at least was a comforting thought. He narrowed his eyes and stared at his captor. He had no inclination to answer him.

Peters walked away. "Funny. Not very gentlemanly. I thought you'd be a little concerned. She was for you. Screamed your name when I had to persuade her to answer my questions. Pretty little thing your lady friend."Lucas wanted to throttle this thug. He knew Peters was goading him, that Ros was probably unhurt but the nagging doubt that she'd come to harm was still there.

"What do you want?" Lucas spat the words.

"Ah, I am a man that wants many things" Peters shook his head. "I want to know why people insist on keeping birds in cages. Why women think they can do a man's job. I want to know what you know Mr North. I want to know how much you know about Nightingale. My employers are very keen to know what you know and prevent you from furthering your education in these matters"

Peters walked back to Lucas slowly, deliberately maintaining eye contact. Lucas stood. Ready this time as Peters brought his fist up to his Lucas he knocked him off guard dropping the larger man to his knees.

"No thanks mate. No time to chat" Lucas snarled in his ear as he retrieved the gun from Peters and shot the lock on the door. There was no time to be subtle as he kicked the door open, gun in hand as he walked out the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Back in the Briefing Room Harry was pacing up and down, the team assembled he wanted to know everything that had happened while he'd been off the Grid. He knew Ros had returned too early. Ruth had briefly run through the events of that afternoon. He felt they were missing something. He didn't know what, but the involvement of Scott Peters meant that there was a chance that Andrew Lawrence was involved. That would at least explain why Andrew Lawrence had been so hostile towards Ros since the bomb. If he hadn't instigated it, it seemed that he probably knew about it. Harry didn't like the thought that Andrew Lawerence was working both sides. While Harry thought Lawrence was a slimy toad of a man he had never pinned him as the type to be a double agent.

"So basically" Zaf broke the silence in the room "All we have is the pool car. We know the clowns are all over that. We don't have anything to suggest where either Ros or Lucas are."

"You do state the obvious mate" Adam replied "There were traces of blood at the scene. Malcolm and Tariq have CCTV footage to go over."Ruth remained silent; she had briefly closed her eyes at the mention of the blood splashes found near the car. She couldn't bring herself to look at any of the team, it seemed hopeless. Lucas and Ros had simply vanished. Zoë shook her head. The last time she'd lost colleagues it had been through murder and treachery, mirroring Ruth's sadness she thought of Helen and Tom.

"Right, we have two missing officers out there. We have lost too many people this year. I do not intend on this team getting any smaller. So we find Ros Meyers and Lucas North. We find Scott Peters and his friends and invite them to Thames House for a little chat. We do not. I repeat we do not stop until all members of Section D are back here. Do I make myself clear?" Harry leaned forward placing both hands on the table as the assorted Spooks stood and made their way out of the briefing room.

Ruth was at the door, when Harry called her. "um" she replied turning to him eyes still downcast.

"We will find them Ruth. We will" she nodded and walked from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ros had managed to push herself into a sitting postion, still unable to see a great deal in the darkness she concentrated on controlling her breathing as she tried to think of a way out of this. The headache was probably due to the fight earlier Ros thought, she closed her eyes briefly as yet another flashback took over,

_Ros was pulling Andrew Lawrence's lifeless body along the corridor of the hotel. He was babbling but she chose to ignore him. The corridor was too long and time was running out she could feel the strength being sapped out of her body. She looked up to see Jo shake her head sadly as she placed a hand over her abdomen. _

Breathing hard Ros shook herself back to the present day. The sweat pouring from her she knew that if she stayed in this basement Jo would be everywhere she looked.

**Authors note : well I think I will be nicer to Ros and Lucas in the next chapter. Please review. Should I keep going with this, or just leave it? Hopefully more adventure and romance next time. Please review. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: Spooks and the characters are the property of Kudos and BBC. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**CHAPTER 3. HIDE AND SEEK**_

Zaf was at a loss. The night was dragging on and there was still no news on the whereabouts of Ros or Lucas. He was as frustrated as the others and as time went on beginning to loose hope. Not wanting to show how upset he was in front of the other spooks still on the Grid he made his way to the small kitchenette the team used. Maybe a strong cuppa would help; a caffeine fix always seemed to help him think at this time of night.

Stepping into the kitchenette he flicked the switch on the kettle and sniffed the milk dubiously. It always paid to be careful with anything left in the fridge on the Grid. He hadn't bothered to turn the light on as he went in. He knew where everything was - it hadn't really changed in the time he'd been away. Reaching for a mug he noticed Jo's mug still on the side. "Born to SHOP!" happily emblazoned on the side. He couldn't help but pick it up, his own tea now forgotten. It hadn't been there earlier. He'd bought that mug for her as a joke. Staring down at it he could picture her there, as if she was still stood in front of him smiling.

"Jo, what are we doing? Where are they? God I wish you were still here" He whispered to himself. Shaking his head he thought himself lucky Adam or Harry hadn't heard. He'd be packed off to Tring if they did. For a moment he thought he smelled Jo's perfume, could feel her beside him -almost a physical presence. But Zaf knew if he turned she'd be gone.

"Where do you think I am? Idiot!" That was definitely Jo. "You're dead" Zaf whispered, hardly believing his ears. _Yep definitely off to Tring mate_! Zaf thought. He could hear the smile in Jo's voice as she answered "You noticed. I'm flattered. Clean the flat. Oh and ask Tariq bout his new toys" Zaf felt her presence go, the scent of her perfume no longer in the air. Closing his eyes he felt his tears fall.

"ZAF!" he felt the rolled up bit of paper bounce off his head as Adam shouted "Zaf! Wake up. Harry catches you he'll have your balls!" Zaf rubbed a hand over his eyes; suddenly back on the main Grid slumped over his desk with both Ruth and Adam staring at him.

"Where's Tariq? I need a word" the bleary eyed spook looked round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ros was staring at what seemed to be a concrete box, with no way out. She gingerly tried to take her weight on her injured leg, pleased when it seemed to hold. It was still painful, but she would worry about that later. Now she had to find a way out of this basement and find the scumbags that had killed Lucas and put her here. The thought of Lucas being killed hurt more than anything she'd experienced before but she'd use that pain to get justice. Although she had no evidence that any harm had come to Lucas, she remembered Colville once telling her that if separated in a hostage situation assume the worst until proved otherwise. The pain she felt at the thought of loosing Lucas would fuel the anger she needed to get out of here and get justice for him.

Remembering that Jo had entered the basement through a corner entrance all those months before Ros made her way carefully to the wall feeling her way along hoping to find a break in the concrete that could be a door. Limping slightly as she did so she began to hope that maybe there would be way out.

After what seemed like an age she found the door frame, and the handle. Pulling on the handle she yelled in frustration as she found the door locked. With no way out she continued pulling on the handle in frustration before collapsing to the floor exhausted and angry. _I have to get out of here._ Ros knew giving up hope would be no good she reasoned at some point someone would come for her, when they did she intended to be ready.

Zaf walked over to Tariq's desk only to find the young techi immersed in the CCTV footage from the road accident. Malcolm was making notes and listening to something on headphones as Zaf sat down,

"Look mate, would either of them be carrying something we could use to locate them?" Zaf's dream was still on his mind. He felt Jo had been trying to help but if he told the team then he'd only upset Ruth further and end up being sent to see Diana Jewell. Not a thought he relished. Tariq looked away from the screen briefly shaking his head.

"Mate, both their mobiles were found at the scene. Ros' was still in the car and Lucas' about a yard away. All we know is at 14:45 they were in the car. After that nothing." Tariq was getting increasingly tired and irritated. Now most of the team were running on pure adrenaline.

"No new trackers or anything then? Didn't Lucas try those microphone matches out for you a while ago? Ruth told me about them. Brilliant little things." Zaf didn't want to upset Tariq or Malcolm and was aware he was clutching at straws, but he knew they were missing something.

"Yeah he did. They worked too, but they are here look." Tariq produced the matches from his desk drawer. "They'd be no good to us now anyway. Not a tracker see, not like the earrings I had Ros test."

Both men looked at each other. "The earrings she was testing this morning. She's probably still wearing them!" Both Zaf and Tariq were on their feet "Harry! Ruth, Adam we might have something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Lucas walked along a dimly lit corridor just outside the room he'd left Peters in. Gun in hand he carefully stalked his way along aware that he could be caught again at any moment. He also knew Ros was somewhere in the building. Briefly closing his eyes he could picture her lying on the tarmac, blood across her white t shirt eyes closed. _We'll get out of this _he thought. _This is what we do. _Lucas was exhausted but knew he had to keep moving. Stepping up to the top of a staircase unchallenged he began to hope that Peters had been alone in the place, that the goons he'd had trap them had left. But then Lucas knew things weren't that straightforward in his life. He simply didn't get that lucky.

He careful made his way down the stairs in to a small marble atrium and instantly remembered when he had last been here. He'd left Jo outside to meet with a witness. She'd ended up going into the basement alone. His photographic memory replaying every detail of that fateful day. _God, Ros where are you? _Lucas thought turning 360' trying to work out where she may have been held. He hoped she wasn't in the basement, now it was clear that whoever Peters had been working for had connections to the group they'd tried to rescue that day, he suspected they'd be sadistic enough to dump Ros in the basement. Taking a deep breath he noticed the goon from the 4x4 at the same time that the goon spotted him.

This time Lucas was ready for the fight. He only hoped the goon wasn't with his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Tariq!" Harry said staring at the youngest member of the team "What are you going on about? Why is Ros wearing earrings going to help us?"

The team were now on the main Grid. Harry and Ruth staring at Tariq as if he was speaking in Martian. Tariq looked briefly at Adam and Zoë and smiled.

"You know my micro trackers? Like the mini cameras I put in Ruth's necklace? Yeah" Ruth subconsciously touched the pendant on her necklace. Malcolm nodded as Harry glanced across at Ruth. "Well, I've been playing about with mini trackers too. Sort of a microscopic GPS system. Don't work really well yet. But it's a chance. Ros agreed to test them for me.""What she said Tariq, was anything to shut you up." Adam laughed. "So if she's wearing them now, there may be a chance we can find her?"

"Yeah, depends though." Tariq begun to look sheepish. Looking down for a moment he took a deep breath and addressed the group. "They are only a prototype, see. If they're out of range then it's no good. If they're still working and they are still in the 100mile radius I was using there's a chance we could track Ros at least. Hope she's still with Lucas" He shrugged.

Harry nodded. It was still a long shot but after nearly fifteen hours of searching it was all they had. "Well get to it then" Harry dismissed them as Adam and Zaf decided to head back to the scene of the crash, believing they would be more use on the ground than in case Tariq's little toy got lucky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruth was sat at her computer cross referencing the data from the CCTV footage with the bug. They knew that at least one member of staff from Whitehall was involved in this, but Ruth couldn't help but share Harry's suspicions that this individual was not working alone. Scott Peters was a slimy oaf of a man, all greasy hair and condescending attitude. Ruth had met him once when he had visited the Grid with Andrew Lawrence. She didn't like what she saw. Infact she found his attitude to women difficult to stomach and was glad when Harry had made the visitors very unwelcome. So, she found that believing he was involved in Ros and Lucas' disappearance was very easy. Angrily tapping away at the computer she wished she could be there when the slimy creep was arrested and brought back to Thames House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ros was still slumped against the wall next to the door of her basement prison. The anger hadn't subsided but she needed a plan. Her eyes were now more accustomed to the darkness and she looked around the basement in the hope of finding a weapon. It was useless. The room had been stripped bare since the last time she was here, _with Jo _she thought as a single tear ran down her face. _No, don't go there Ros _she scolded herself as she ran a hand through her blonde hair. Staring into space she knew the only hope she had was to surprise the idiots that had dared to stuff her back in this room. Carefully Ros got to her feet and made her way to where the door would open, hoping that the door itself would shield her from her attackers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas had been in luck the goon had come alone. He was also not as used to fighting as Lucas. Even being in a Russian prison had benefits. Although MI5 had taught him to fight, Russia had taught him to fight dirty. Leaving his opponent on the marble floor of the atrium he began looking for Ros once more, hoping against hope she hadn't been dumped in the basement. He knew that the rooms branching off from the atrium all had large French windows he shook his head as he began descending the stairs to the basement where he'd already lost one friend and hoped he wouldn't be loosing Ros too.

**Authors note: Hope I didnt go too AU with having Jo here too. Thankyou for the lovely reviews. This story seems to have taken on a life of its own now. Hopefully wont be too long though. Again, thanks for the reviews, it does help make the writing better. And I hope those who asked for a sequel to Melting the Ice are happy with this so far :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hope**

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

Ros was stood behind the door of the basement, cursing herself for shaking. She knew she had to keep composure if this was going to work. She had planned on taking her assailant by surprise, but how can I hear anyone coming if I can't hear anything other than my pulse! Ros was now becoming increasingly annoyed at herself and angry at the situation. Every muscle in her body was taught ready for action as Ros' mind became increasingly active. Shaking her head at herself she found she was more annoyed at loosing her favourite leather jacket than at the thought of Peters' henchmen removing it. The thought of those neathanderals physically removing her favourite leather jacket from her body made her nauseated. Ros shook her head and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

Lucas was sure Ros was down there somewhere, the last time he'd been here had been amongst the chaos surrounding Jo's death and its immediate aftermath. CO19 had been there providing back up and the various hostages and criminals all screaming and running. Only Ros and Jo had been silent. Jo lying in her own blood on the ground as Ros stared at her; the body of the dead would be bomber lying between them. The sight of both women had terrified him and he was thankful never to have been in Ros' position that day. This time he was equally terrified and worried. He'd found Jo dead here and Ros catatonic. He didn't want to think how he might find Ros today.

Carefully walking along the corridor in the dim light he saw the door up ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"C'mon then Tariq, tell me something uplifting" Harry insisted as he sat wearily on the edge of Malcolm's desk. Ruth sighed and leaned back in her chair remembering a time when he'd asked Colin something similar.

Tariq rubbed his eyes as he looked away from the computer screen; it was now 11 am the next morning. No one had got any sleep that night. Tariq looked at his boss and lowered his eyes.

"Well, my trackers work. Well they did. They must have gone out of the distance I programmed in.""We've contacted Zaf and Adam with the last known location of the tracker. But they've gone outside that" Zoë stated placing a coffee in front of Tariq.

Harry was getting increasingly worried about his two senior officers. He looked at Malcolm and Tariq. Both looked absolutely exhausted. Tariq thanked Zoë and picked up his coffee, the boy now running purely on caffeine and adrenaline. _Not a good mix _thought Harry. He nodded to Malcolm ordering them both to take a break. Malcolm shook his head, determined not to rest until his friends were safe.

"Look at you both. You are no good to me, or Ros and Lucas if you can't think straight. I'm not saying go home, but get some rest. Eat something and try to sleep. They need you both on the ball if we're going to get them home."Ruth leant forward head in her hands, bleary eyed but more alert than the two men in front of her. "He's right." she stated simply "I'll keep looking. Go and eat something at least"

Tariq nodded and made his way to the kitchen in search of food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruth followed Harry in to his office, only to find her boss/boyfriend looking more dejected than ever. She sat on the old battered red sofa in the corner of his office and curled her feet under her. Harry sat down next to her, taking her hand in his and curling their fingers together.

"I have a bad feeling about this Ruth" he even sounded defeated. Ruth wasn't used to him giving up so easily. He had aged twenty years in the twenty hours their friends had been missing. Ruth ran a hand over his face.

"We will find them Harry, its not over. Not yet" she tried to put strength into her words, even if she didn't feel it. "You know the odds Ruth. Missing over 24 hours is not good for anyone. I spoke with the Home Secretary's office. Apparently he isn't taking calls at the moment. I swear Ruth, if he does have anything to do with Nightingale, with all this I won't spare him. Not if anything has happened to those two." She can see the resolve behind Harry's eyes. He wasn't really giving up; he was just as tired as the rest of them. Leaning over towards him, he shortened the gap kissing him soundly Ruth pulled away and smiled.

"We will find them; at least we have a starting point now with the tracker. They'll be back here bickering before we know it." Ruth stood smoothing her skirt down over her thighs she smiled and left Harry on the sofa hoping she was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Ros heard footsteps outside the door. Here we go, she thought steeling herself for a fight. She listened intently knowing she was still shaking and cursing herself for it. The door handle moved but it didn't open. She felt the door shake next to her as if someone was trying to force it open. Ros wasn't sure what was happening and stole herself for the worst.

Then she heard a loud curse and bang as the door handle splintered next to her sending shards of wood flying inwards, one caught the side of her arm causing her to wince in pain. Ros didn't make a sound as the door pushed in wards obscuring her view of the intruder. In seconds she'd flew forward kicking her assailant in the lower back forcing him to sprawl forwards before he rounded on her.

"It's me! Ros it's me!" Lucas stated as he turned round, winded by the kick he bent double as Ros stared at him with wide eyes. The only light in the room provided by the little bit of illumination from the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the Grid Ruth was waiting to hear from Adam and Zaf having persuaded Zoë and the boys to rest. Zoë had gone to call the child minder, Carrie who had both Emma and Wes until the operation was over. Ruth was left on the Grid alone, now feeling more depressed than ever. Harry's words about the 24 hour time limit ringing in her mind she grew more despondent as she knew he was right.

Picking up the mobile she answered Adam's call. "Hi, what have you got?" Ruth asked, unable to keep the yawn out of her voice.

"Traced them as far as we could. Trail went dead about half hour ago. Going to see some contacts in half hour. See what the word is with them, Ruth this isn't looking good is it?" If even Adam was becoming dejected then Ruth knew they were in trouble. Adam hung up the phone and looked at his friend dozing in the car seat next to him.

Pulling the car out into traffic Adam hoped the asset he planed to meet would be able to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ros stood there, eyes wide as she stared at Lucas. "Not dead" she whispered as he stood up and smiled at her "No, not dead" he smiled. Lucas stepped towards her and held out his hand. Ros smiled, taking his hand and briefly pulled him into a hug. Ros wanted to stay in Lucas' arms longer but now she'd reassured herself that he was alive and so was she, getting back to the Grid was a priority. Walking out of the basement, Ros glanced round convinced she'd seen Jo smiling at her as they left.

Lucas was worried, Ros was limping and they had to get out of there quickly. He knew the gun he'd acquired only had a few bullets left and he didn't want to use them unless he had to. Lucas hated guns but today this one had got him back to Ros so he was keeping hold of it.

"Can you walk ok Ros?" he drew his eyes over her, worried as he noticed her limp slightly.

Ros glared at him "Since the age of 14 months I've managed fairly well. One foot in front of the other seems to do the trick." she stalked off along the corridor keen to get out of the building that seemed to be slowly suffocating her. The walls of the corridor seemingly getting closer and closer the longer she stayed there. Lucas closed his eyes for a second and shook his head before following her. The corridor seemed longer this time. Lucas quietly explained to Ros the problems he'd encountered trying to find her, that Scott Peters was in the building along with at least one hired thug. She listened intently, mind already whirring with possibilities. _So Peters is working for someone? Might like to have a chat with his employers soon_ Ros thought. _Why do I get the feeling Section D are being played? Well, I don't like games but I'll certainly make sure they don't win this one._

Reaching the top of the stairs Lucas reached out touching Ros on the back of her jeans. Turning to face him she raised her eyebrows. He shook his head, amazed at the woman in front of him, limping just out of hospital, in a car accident and still ready to take on the world. Ros was aware of him staring at her, the temperature around them seemed to sky rocket as less than pure thoughts ran through her mind. Smirking slightly as Lucas pressed her into the wall as one of Peters' goons walked past. "Plenty of time for that later" Ros whispered as Lucas inwardly groaned. Now his thoughts were less than pure. Chastely kissing the top of her head he nodded towards the atrium. If they could get through there and out into the grounds Lucas knew they stood a chance. Ros followed his gaze as two men walked into the atrium. Ros cringed and hoped that the two men went anywhere but towards the staircase, but knew she'd fight if she had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Adam was annoyed. His asset was normally so reliable but this time nothing was on the grapevine. He pulled the collar of his jacket up against the cold as he passed the shop windows already decorated for Christmas as he walked back to Zaf at the car.

"Anything?" Zaf asked. Adam shook his head returning to the car. "Not a thing. Says a blonde woman was seen on the floor by a car. By the time the ambulance and local plod arrived no one was there. We knew that." He decided to check in with Ruth, knowing how she worried he decided giving her more to worry about wouldn't help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ros narrowed her eyes as the two men came within ear shot. She could feel Lucas tense next to her. Both men seemed unaware of their presence as the older one began talking to his small weasley looking companion. The bald older man sneered at something the pen fold look-alike said.

"So I am to understand that idiot has raised the suspicions of Harry Pearce's little band of followers am I? Well I assume Peters has been dealt with." they walked off deep in conversation as Ros felt the blood drain from her face. _No it couldn't be. There was no way he was back. _Ros snapped her head towards Lucas noticing he now looked as worried as she felt.

"You still have that gun?" he nodded "We better get out of here before we need the damn thing" she pulled on his hand gently as they moved out of the corridor into the atrium now aware that time was now not on their side.

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews. I think I was a little nicer to them this time**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them; the only characters in this that I invented are Scott Peters and Carrie. All characters mentioned in the TV Show Spooks are the property of BBC and Kudos.**

**Chapter 5: Haunted**

Adam drove back towards the Grid, despondent that his asset had been unable to provide him with any extra information. The late afternoon traffic was heavy and Adam needed to eat something soon, aware that his blood sugar levels were now shot to pieces. He also wanted to ring home to check on Wes. The longer the search for Lucas and Ros went on the more he was losing hope that his friends would return safely. Zaf was sat in the passenger seat next to him, staring out the side window. He was much quieter than usual, but Adam supposed he was as tired and worried as the rest of them. Even though Zaf seemed to possess the ability to sleep anywhere and at any time he was more withdrawn than usual and had been since Adam had woken him earlier on the Grid.

The journey to Thames House was fairly short and even though they were delayed by the city traffic both spooks were back on the Grid in time to see Malcolm and Tariq back at their work stations excitedly tapping away and calling to each other.

"Oi, Malcolm what's the fuss about?" Zaf yelled across the room, clearly amused at the aging tech's excitement. Malcolm merely waved both men across to his station as Adam and Zaf made their way across to him.

"Tariq's little device really is ingenious" Malcolm was more active than Adam had ever seen him before. Zoë shook her head as she returned to the Grid.

"Yes, but have you found anything?" Zoë stood staring at the commotion. Tariq slapped Malcolm on the shoulder "Nope, not really but your man here may have found the start of something." He noticed the bemused looks on the faces of his colleagues.

"Look, just round everyone up and see of any of this makes sense to you" Tariq began logging off his computer and retrieving papers he needed. Malcolm his heal smiled at his young protégé as he headed off to find Harry and Ruth who had taken their own advice and gone to get some much needed rest.

Ros still couldn't believe what she'd heard. _It was impossible after all this time. Wasn't it? There was no way the owner of that voice could be back? After all the trouble he'd caused them last time._ Ros was very tempted to go after the voice to confirm her suspicions but knew if she did it would be suicide. Waiting a few more seconds she nodded for Lucas to follow her out onto the atrium, her mind still on the two men that had crossed the atrium moments earlier.

Lucas looked around them, for now at least the place seemed deserted and it appeared that at least for the moment their captors hadn't realised that both hostages had escaped. The polished floor was not helping their escape as Ros' heals clipped against the tile. Swearing under her breath, she leant down and slipped both boots off leaving them hidden behind a large ornamental plant. Lucas smiled to himself as she walked back to him, a good 3" shorter than a few moments ago.

"Not a word." She warned "Not a bloody word" as she now did her best not to slip as they made their way into the grounds.

Tariq was stood in the briefing room now practically bouncing on his heels in excitement. Ruth smiled; she did occasionally forget how young their new recruit was. Everyone else was seated around the large polished table as Malcolm and Harry entered the room.

"Right, Tariq. Enlighten us please." Harry was exhausted - he had taken a break but had been unable to get any rest and it showed as he took his place at the head of the table. All eyes suddenly on Tariq the young techi cleared his throat.

"Well you know I had those earrings yeah? That Ros was testing them for me yeah? Well if we triangulate the last known position of the mobile phones with the last known position of the earrings and boost the signal of the mobiles we get the direction in which they were probably taken" Still bouncing on s he looked at the rest of the group.

"What's he on about?" Zoë asked as Ruth smirked. Sometimes the field officers and the desk spooks really were on different wavelength.

"That we know which way they headed. It narrows our search at least. We now know they were taken towards the London/Home Counties border" She lifted her coffee cup as Zoë mouthed "Ah" still not seeming to understand Ruth's explanation.

"How does this help us? If they have gone outside the area the trackers work then we are surely no better off" Harry barked, his tiredness now making him even more snappy.

"It gives us a direction" Malcolm stated. "The only thing is it also gives us as many problems. In that area there are many places where one could hide if necessary. Many disused buildings, Manor Houses etc that could be used to hide someone indefinitely. Its still a long shot but the chances are Ros and Lucas are not in central London any more"

The winter sunshine was almost blinding as Ros and Lucas made their way outside. Lucas was wary that being in the grounds made them even more at risk than hiding in the large building they'd left. Outside the two of them were clearly visible. Turning to follow Ros he began running as dogs could be heard barking. Hearing Ros swear as she began running towards the cover of nearby trees the noise of the dogs barking was accompanied by the shouts of men as they were chased. Lucas followed her as the gunshot ran out past his ear, clearly their pursuers were not good shots which confirmed Lucas' suspicions that his luck was slightly improving. Noticing Ros had squeezed herself between a gap in the fence the he followed hoping that his larger frame would fit in the gap.

Ros waited for Lucas to make it through the fence. Noticing his difficulty she looked back to see three large set men with dogs and handguns gaining on them.

"Lucas, quick!" she whispered. "C'mon" she pulled him the last inch through the gap. The pair soon running through the trees using the cover as relative safety from their pursuers. When they'd run a few more miles Ros noticed that the dogs had stopped barking. That no-one seemed to be behind them. Bending over with her hands on her knees she allowed herself a moment to take some breaths-her lungs had been burning from the exertion.

Lucas stopped alongside her, looking round to try to assess his surroundings. Every muscle in his body ached and he was acutely aware neither of them had eaten in over 24 hours. Looking back towards the house he breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. Ros sat next to him radiating tension.

"Right, who was that bloke? You knew him didn't you?" He referred to the man they'd heard in the corridor. Ros nodded, running a hand through her blonde hair wincing as she came across a small cut on her scalp.

"Trouble that's who he is Lucas. We need to get back to the Grid and speak to Harry" Lucas was aware of that and told her so. Glaring at him sideways Ros stood up, ignoring her now painful and cut feet.

"If I am right and that scum is back things could get very dangerous for Harry. And Ruth" she shook her head sadly "If he's part of Nightingale, then the whole thing just got a lot more dangerous, if that ruthless, egomaniac, self serving piece of scum is involved the potential death tole of anything Nightingale related just shot up 90%" Ros turned and walked away leaving Lucas to scramble to his feet and follow her.

Ruth was sat at her desk on the phone as usual. Her contact in GCHQ had been trying to contact her for hours, but with all the commotion surrounding Lucas and Ros' disappearance. Handset wedged between her ear and shoulder Ruth tapped away at her keyboard while trying to listen to Sam.

"Sorry Sam, what do you mean chatter? Are you sure? Well no one has heard from him in years. And you are absolutely certain?" She paused as the Scottish woman continued, Ruth was already gripped by fear, but surely Sam was mistaken? This couldn't be happening could it? Suddenly she felt sick, her keyboard forgotten as she looked through to Harry's office. He was staring back at her, looking concerned.

**"**No Sam. There must be a mistake. I know you checked, check again. Please, and you are certain?" Ruth knew she was babbling but couldn't help it. If Sam's suspicions were true, then Lucas and Ros were certainly dead and time seemed to be running out for her and Harry too. Thanking Sam for her information she replaced the handset, now aware of the eyes of her friends on her. Shaking her head she decided to say nothing until she could get Harry alone. He had to hear this first, and from her. Looking across the Grid she could see Harry leave his position behind his desk and walk towards her as Tariq yelled.

"Got them! Oh yes!!!!!" again exited. Ruth knew Sam's revelation had to wait as everyone headed towards Tariq's computer station. Harry slowed behind the others acutely aware of the change in Ruth's persona. She'd gone from tired and worried to terrified in the time she'd been on the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ros and Lucas walked through the woods at a much steadier pace as darkness began to fall. Ros was exhausted, the flashbacks and visions of Jo having taken their toll. She was aware Lucas wanted to know why Ruth and Harry could be in such danger but right now Ros didn't have the energy to speak. Lucas motioned for them both to sit on the edge of an upturned tree and Ros was grateful for the suggestion.

Sitting close to Lucas she smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder, finding it very easy to rest her head against his shoulder. Grateful for the comfort and the warmth form his body. "Ros, you're freezing" he went to remove his own jacket as she stopped him

"No point in us both getting hypothermia" he ignored her and put his jacket around her shoulders. Finally giving in, she slipped her arms through the jacket smiling as it smelled of his cologne. Her feet were ripped to shreds but right now she didn't care. Lucas pulled her to his side as he kissed her hair.

"Talk to me Ros. Who is this guy?" Ros shuddered as she thought of him.

"Before you came back, when I was new to section D he caused a lot of trouble. He was the reason Ruth left, Harry was nearly destroyed and he used me to do it." Her eyes were downcast as she remembered her part in it.

"I hadn't long come over from 6 and didn't know, I really didn't know. Anyway after Ruth went we found out exactly what a low life he was, how he'd used me. I don't think Harry has ever really forgiven me. Ruth had to fake her own death to save Harry. But we eventually discredited him and haven't seen him in years. If he's part of this, then he'll stop at nothing to stop us finding out and preventing him. He's killed indiscriminately before. I doubt he'd worry about it again. I think he'll kill us, Lucas. I think Ruth, Harry and I are in serious danger and Harry and Ruth don't even know."

Lucas went cold. Throughout her story he noticed that Ros never once called this man by name. _That must mean she really is terrified of him _Lucas thought. Standing, he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms round her.

"Nothing will happen to you." he whispered in her ears. She shook her head sadly. Reaching up to kiss him she took his hand and they began making their way out of the woods.

Back on the Grid, the atmosphere was electric. Tariq's trackers had started making little bleeping noises as Adam and Zaf began scrambling to get to the car. The whole Grid suddenly full of hope again. Harry felt drained - this was the chance they'd been looking for. _Maybe the two errant spooks would be returned to the Grid in one piece _Harry mused. While Harry was elated at the prospect of the whole team together again he was also acutely aware of the change in Ruth. She'd tried to hide it from the others, but Harry knew her. The relieved smile didn't quite make her eyes, her hands suddenly fidgeting and worrying the edge of her top. He didn't know what was wrong but she hadn't been right since she'd ended her phone call.

Watching Zaf and Adam walk to the pods, Ruth wished she'd warned them. There was little chance that he'd hurt them but she couldn't be sure. Covering her face with both hands she felt strong hands on her shoulders. Turning to see Harry behind her she let herself be led into his office.

Ruth hadn't realised she was shaking as Harry pulled her into his arms. She gripped the lapels of his jacket as she fought the tears she knew she couldn't stop. Harry's arms held her tightly. Now he was worried. One hand gently stroking Ruth's hair he whispered platitudes in to her ear as she tried to regain composure. Pushing herself out of Harry's arms she ran a hand over her tear stained face.

"No it wont be ok Harry? How can it ever be ok!?!" Ruth knew she sounded slightly insane but that was how she felt at the moment.

"What is happening Ruth? What's happened?" Harry racked his brains, _had she found some Intel that they couldn't fight? No that wouldn't make her cry. Had the phone call been regarding her mother? That might. _

"There's been some chatter. Sam phoned. I could barely believe it. I'll have to go away again. It's the only way"

Harry felt the colour drain from his face, she couldn't leave them again. She couldn't leave him again. He shook his head, ready to argue the case for her to stay when Ruth raised a hand to stop him.

"It's it's ……." she trailed off as she looked to the floor. Looked anywhere but at Harry.

"It's what Ruth?" Harry could practically feel his heart break at the sight of her. The thought of her leaving again almost too much to bear.

Raising her eyes to his she practically whispered.

"It's Mace"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note:Thanks for the reviews. Hope this is making sense, at least I was nicer to Ros and Lucas this time xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.**

**Chapter 6. The Wanderers Return**

Harry stared at her. He knew Ruth was telling the truth. That Mace really was back. The thought of Oliver Mace anywhere near any of his team made his stomach turn. The thought of him anywhere near his Ruth made him murderous_. His Ruth? When did that happen _he thought. He closed the gap between himself and Ruth, gently tilting her face up towards him.

"Well, this time he won't win Ruth. This time we'll fight him and he'll come off second best. I promise you that." Ruth held his hand to her face. She wanted to believe him but she knew what Mace was capable of. While Harry and other members of Section D were capable of being ruthless and fighting dirty they were basically good people and although some things that had happened were morally questionable they all lacked the pure evil Mace and his cronies seemed to exude.

"We can't win, Harry." her voice cracked with emotion "If he's got Lucas and Ros then he's going to know we're on to Nightingale. He'll know we're onto him. He won't have that - there will be a counter attack and if he knows I'm back he'll come after us, after you. I can't have that. The safest thing has to be me leaving again." Harry could feel her hot tears run on to his hand.

"No. Not this time. We are stronger now. The team is the best we've ever had on the Grid since Tom left. I won't let him win, not this time." Ruth desperately wanted Harry to see sense but knew she was fighting a losing battle. The minute she felt Harry's lips on her own she knew there was no way she could leave, not now or in the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas knew that they had to get back to the Grid as soon as possible. Ros was looking drained and exhausted, the night air making her look even more frail than recent events had. They walked along the edge of the woods aware that the main road was just a few hundred feet away. Neither of them realised how far away from central London they were, but Ros was hoping to see a road sign or a phone box where they could contact the Grid and alert the others. She was still having difficulty with the knowledge Mace was out there - that he'd employed Peters and was more than likely high up in Nightingale. She trudged along, still wrapped in Lucas' jacket and still barefoot fighting the exhaustion that was now permeating her bones.

Lucas was tired but still worried about Ros. He'd never seen her nervous or even slightly scared of anyone else. He noticed how she walked slightly closer to him as they made their way out of the wood. He wanted to take her hand, to carry her even - he'd noticed her feet were still sore and had been bleeding. But he knew Ros, and the reaction he'd get if he even suggested it. The thought made him smile as Ros looked at him her face once again deadpan.

"What is so funny?" Ros yawned as she stopped and stared at Lucas, wondering if he'd finally lost the plot. He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing" he smiled again as Ros just stared at him as he walked past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam and Zaf were following the tracker, somehow the two missing spooks had got themselves back into the 100 mile radius that Tariq had programmed the earrings to. Zaf didn't think he'd ever felt so tired as they combed the streets looking for their friends. Adam was sure they'd find them now, but Ruth's demeanour as they left the Grid was playing on his mind.

"What do you think is wrong with Ruth?" Adam asked as he pulled the car over, intending to call the Grid for an update.

"Probably just worried mate, you know what a mother hen she can be." Zaf was already dialling the Grid. Sat in the car outside an all night café Adam decided to leave him to it and get some crisps from the café.

Returning to the car he threw a packet of cheese and onion monster munch at Zaf. Zaf just looked at the crisps before looking at Adam. "Eh? Monster Munch? How old do you think I am?" Adam laughed "You sound like Wes! What did they say at base? Any updates"

Zaf opened his crisps, mock offended that he was being compared to a 12 year old. Shaking his head he stuffed some into his mouth. "Nah, Zoë answered. Harry and Ruth seriously worried about something that came from GCHQ. Said the trackers have our two a three mile radius from where we are. She said, get them and get back to the Grid ASAP."

Adam turned serious. "GCHQ? Wonder what they've come up with? For Harry to get his knickers in a twist it must be something big. Right three mile radius. Lets find them then, I'm getting fed up of hide n seek now." He pulled the car out in to traffic, heading away from the café and towards the interchange, hoping something would get his attention and lead them to Ros and Lucas. If Harry wanted everyone back that quickly something was definitely up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time Ruth was pacing up and down. She was scared. They had very little intelligence on Nightingale as it was; now the Home Secretary's office was being obstructive and Mace was back. She could help but think Mace was behind the abduction of Lucas and Ros. She wouldn't be surprised if Mace was manipulating Andrew Lawrence. She kept glancing at the clock every few seconds. Waiting for Harry to return from Whitehall all sorts of disastrous possibilities had run through her mind. Malcolm appeared in front of her, pushing a coffee into her hand

"I think you've spent too much time with Harry." he smiled at her. "Picking up his bad habits. What's happened Ruth? Something else is going on isn't there?" Ruth took the coffee from him and sat down, not sure exactly what he meant about spending too much time with Harry. She looked at the coffee in the mug in front of her. "I, its nothing. You know what I'm like. I'll be happier when Ros and the boys are back here." Malcolm knew she was lying, he'd known Ruth most of her adult life and decided to let it go.

Ros was still at a loss to where they were. It felt as if they'd been walking hours and every now and again she'd notice Lucas looking at her as if she was about to brake. She was worried that he was right. She'd never mentioned Mace and her part in the scandal surrounding Ruth's departure since the day Ruth had left. She knew Ruth hadn't held a grudge, the two women were now able to work together and got along well but she was concerned that Lucas now thought less of her since her revelation. She noticed he'd become increasingly quiet as they ploughed on. _He now not only thinks you are some crazy woman that has flashbacks, he now knows that you were stupid enough to be used in Mace's little scheme. Minute we get back to the Grid he's going to end it with you_. She thought as she braved a glance at him. Lucas was oblivious to her thoughts, just worried that they seemed no closer to home and concerned that the goons from the Manor House seemed to be following them.

"Ros, that car has passed us twice" he nodded towards the black Land rover that turned the corner up ahead.

"Shit, are you sure?" Ros looked around them for a hiding place. Unable to locate one she began walking backwards as Lucas did so too, preparing to run although she knew it would be adrenaline carrying her. She had no energy or fight left. "Certain. Photographic memory remember? Number plate the same. Two adult males in the front. Yeah its passed us twice." Lucas practically barked as he turned the opposite direction one hand on Ros' lower back where her jeans met his jacket. Just as they were preparing to run the car screeched to a halt.

"ROS!!!" Zaf yelled jumping from the car and chasing after them. "LUCAS!!" Adam joined the chase. The two spooks stopped in their tracks on the deserted street. Turning slowly Lucas reached for the gun in his pocket, but knew he'd heard the voices before. Ros was smiling. "We found you at last!" Zaf was laughing as he thumped Lucas on his shoulder.

"Took your time about it though" Ros stated as she followed them back to the car.

Back on the Grid the team let out a collective cheer as news of finding Ros and Lucas alive reached the Grid. Ruth relaxed a little, just had to wait for Harry to return and they could brief the team about Mace's return. He had been at Whitehall for the best part of an hour so she decided to ring him with the news. Hearing his voicemail she left a brief message stating everyone was home and could he return as soon as possible. All she had to do now was wait.

Harry burst through the Pods, having just got Ruth's message. Eyes searching the Grid for his four field agents and not finding them he nodded for Ruth to follow him into his office. She was the only person on the main Grid floor.

"Where is everyone?" He loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt. Ruth ran a hand over her face. "They've found them, on their way back. Should be here in 15 minutes. Zoë and the others have gone to the canteen" She slumped down on the sofa next to Harry, shoes kicked off as she brought her knees up, he could see the tension in her body, almost hear the tears.

"What are we going to do?" She looked directly at him "I have checked all the reports, had Sam double check everything. He's been back in the UK for weeks, under a false passport. I think he had Nicholas Blake removed from office. I had my suspicions at the time but thought I was being paranoid. It all just seemed too close to what happened to me. To us"

She leaned her head back on the sofa looking at the ceiling. Harry could feel himself getting angry. He'd learnt as much from his evening visit to Whitehall. Andrew Lawrence had still refused to talk to him in person, but his assistant had stated since a visit from a "right slimy bloke and an older bald man" he'd refused to see anyone. Scott Peters hadn't been to work in days. The young woman had been so worried that she'd taken to recording everything and wanted to turn over the recordings to Harry in the hope things could be fixed. Harry hoped he could find Mace and remove his influence; preferably dumping him in a jail to rot but a plan was needed. Although he was delighted Lucas and Ros had been found and were on their way home it was Ruth that concerned him now. He'd never known her give up like this. It felt she was giving up on him, on them.

He looked across at her, he loved her dearly but right now he wanted to shake her. She was already letting Mace win. He stood and started pacing the office. Ruth smiled. "Malcolm told me off for doing just that" she smiled slightly

"What?!" Harry barked

"That. Pacing up and down. He was right it doesn't help. He said I'm spending too much time with you. If he's worked it out……"

"God Ruth! We work with spies. We are spies. Of course they know we are together. They haven't said anything, they want us to be happy. They know the gossiping nearly destroyed us all that time ago" Harry came to a halt. Ruth stared at him. She was too tired for this. She didn't want to argue with Harry, not now. Standing she slipped her shoes back on. Hardly daring to meet his gaze.

"I know. I'm being stupid" she glanced up "I'm just scared that's all" she turned to leave as Harry grabbed her hand.

"So am I" he breathed as she once again found herself in his arms.

Lucas was elated to be back on the Grid. Adam's car had stunk of crisps and after all that time without food he felt sick at the smell. Ros had dozed briefly in the back of the car, her head resting against his shoulder and he'd wrapped an arm around her. If Zaf and Adam had thought anything of it nothing was said.

Walking back through the Pods Lucas noticed Ruth crying in Harry's arms. Ros noticed the couple too as she limped behind the men in front of her. "They know" she stated as Harry and Ruth jumped apart.

Zaf looked at Ros and Lucas with a raised eyebrow throwing himself into the chair.

"They know what?" he asked.

"That Mace is back" Harry stated as he saw Adam and Zaf's jaws drop simultaneously. Ros leant against her desk and nodded.

"Right, Zaf find the others and tell them these two are back. They are all to go home. Adam same for you. Job well done. Get yourselves home now. Ros, medical you need those feet sorting out." Harry was now in full swing issuing orders. "Lucas see to it she gets them looked at. I know she won't make it to the duty doctor alone." Ros huffed and folded her arms. "

I don't want you two in tomorrow morning." Harry pointed at both Lucas and Ros "Then home everyone. We meet back here 9 am tomorrow. I need you all fed and rested if we are to beat Mace." Turning to Ruth he stated "And we will find out exactly why he is back and we will stop him." She smiled, finding the strength in Harry's words to believe him.

Ros gave her boss a mock salute as she went to stand, feeling her injured ankle give way slightly she yelped as Lucas grabbed her arm to steady her.

The pair made their way out of the Pods with Lucas intending to make sure Ros got her ankle and cuts looked at. He also knew he needed to ask her whether Peters had been telling him the truth back at the Manor House, but knew that had to wait.

Mace was not going to win. Harry declared silently to himself. If it took his last breath Oliver Mace and Nightingale would fail. Guiding Ruth out the Pods he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

**Authors note: Might be a little while longer updating. Real life beckons! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Same as previously.: all characters that you don't recognise I have invented. Kudos and BBC own everything else.**

**Chapter 7: Fight Back**

Ruth was angry, fed up of being the timid mouse people often mistook her for she lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Certainly before she'd left she'd been nervous and awkward, not the type of woman you'd expect to be a spy. Nearly getting killed every time she went into the field hadn't helped matters either. But as Ruth turned on her side to look at the clock she knew that while some of the others still had that perception of her she wasn't like that, not anymore. She'd survived too much. Giving up on sleep as she realised the time was now 4 am and she'd had less than three hours sleep she swung her legs out of bed trying not to wake Harry who was sound asleep beside her. _How does he do it? In the middle of possibly the biggest crisis to hit Section D, where Mace may be manipulating both sides and he sleeps like a baby? _Ruth couldn't help but smile as she made her way to the kitchen for yet more coffee. Knowing that Harry despised Mace as much as she did Ruth was worried that if unchecked they would miss something important, relying too much on emotion rather than cold, hard facts. Wrapping her dressing gown around her she sat at her computer and logged on to the secure network from the Grid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros stared at her ruined feet, not too concerned about the minor cuts. Although she wasn't happy with the support bandage the doctor had given her. Ros was fuming and it was only the adrenaline rush caused by recent events that kept her going. Mace was back and that was a major worry for the more experienced members of the Grid, although at the briefing she was sure Harry would make sure the more junior members of the team would be brought up to speed as none them had been involved in the emotional or professional fall out of Mace's last scheme. Frustrated Ros gingerly hopped off the bed in the medical suite and made her way into the corridor where Lucas was waiting.

"Ready?" he pushed himself away from the wall, for the first time noticing the bruise developing around her left eye. Ros nodded and walked off towards the exit. Pleased she'd left a spare pair of shoes on the Grid and was now roughly the same height as Lucas, despite the limp. She said nothing as she made her way along the corridor, just as tense as when she was in the basement. She just wanted to get out of Thames House and get some sleep. Right now she didn't care if Lucas followed her or not. Sighing to himself he rolled his eyes. _Ros the Ice Queen was back _he ran a hand over the stubble he was now wearing and wondered why Mace was such a threat. _Why was she taking Mace's return so personally_, he thought. Deciding the only way to find out was to follow Ros he walked along after her.

"Right, so home then?" Lucas tried to put a little humour in his voice. Anything to break the tension. After the last few days he really didn't think he could handle any more stress. Wanting any reaction from Ros he rested a hand on her lower back.

"Yes. Home" she stepped away from his touch "You in yours and me in mine" leaving Lucas stood in the foyer of Thames House she left and made her way to the car park. She hadn't seen the hurt look on Lucas' face. Not knowing what else to do he made his way across to the car park for the drive home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Harry woke unsure for a moment of his whereabouts, half expecting to still be on the Grid. He rolled onto his side to find an empty space where Ruth had previously been. Staring at the empty space he was gripped with fear that Ruth had actually left. Cursing under his breath he heard Scarlet barking as he made his way downstairs.

Ruth had fed the small dog and was now watching her run round the garden. Still deep in thought and high on caffeine she hadn't heard Harry come downstairs. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her slight figure framed by the doorframe. Walking towards her he said nothing as he wrapped an arm around her waist, head resting on her shoulder.

"Thought you'd gone" he whispered as she smiled slightly

"No, like you said it wouldn't work" she rested her hand on his "Not this time, I'm not going away." Harry didn't know what the change in attitude had been caused by but he wasn't going to question her. Scarlet was merrily chasing Fidget round the garden as the cat darted back into the house with a yelp. Ruth turned in Harry's arms. Looking directly at him she held his gaze.

"We know there were and probably still are a number of rouge agents involved in Nightingale. We should have expected Mace to turn up amongst them at some point. I actually wouldn't be surprised if Juliet Shaw walks back into our lives right now" Harry shuddered at her words, remembering his last conversation with Juliet.

"So, while you were snoring I did some research." she freed herself from his embrace and walked across to the computer.

"I do not snore" Harry stated. Ruth smiled "No, of course not. I just sleep next to a wind tunnel most nights! Look here it is, we know Nightingale has members in the military and was behind the hotel bomb. What we still have is a number of missing pieces. So what I suggest is we get someone close to one of the main players, see if we can get some intelligence from that angle. Might even give us a clue as to what involvement, if any he has with Nightingale." Harry stared at the monitor over her shoulder.

"Um, but Mace knows a number of section D. Myself obviously, Adam, Zaf, Zoë, Ros and you. It's too risky." Ruth was not going to be put off by him. "I didn't say we go directly after Mace. Not yet, like you say it's too risky. But this man." She pointed to the screen, "doesn't know Lucas or me. We could do it. Meet him and plant a few of Tariq's little toys" She held his gaze. Harry couldn't believe his ears. The man on the screen was a mercenary - a violent thug of a man that would kill indiscriminately for pleasure or financial reward. _Ruth expected him to condone this? That he'd willingly let her go after him? _He looked at her aghast.

"No way. Absolutely no way. You know who that is?! You know what he's capable of? That "Smithy" as he's known has killed more people than I've had hot dinners. NO Ruth. I can't allow it." Harry actually looked scared - he seemed more worried about the thought of Ruth going into the field again rather than anything else. Ruth had expected this reaction, but she'd made up her mind. Running a hand along Harry's jaw she stated she was going to get dressed and left him staring at the computer screen.

"No Ruth, I am not sending you or Lucas to your deaths. No way. I can't loose you again, woman don't you see that?" He muttered as he stared at the photo fit image of Jimmy Smith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros lay in bed, frustrated that no matter how tired she was she couldn't sleep. She'd got home, eaten and got into bed. Desperate to sleep and yet scared to close her eyes. Sighing as she punched the pillows she was furious as she heard the doorbell ring. Running a hand over her eyes she smiled slightly knowing her caller was probably one of the men she was thinking of - for different reasons.

Ros padded along the hallway, gun in hand in case her caller really was Mace she carefully opened the door.

"Lucas, get in! You keep turning up at this time of night my neighbours will think I'm running a house of ill repute!" he smirked; head down as he followed her inside. Dressed for the freezing weather, his eyes roamed her nightshirt covered body.

"Wouldn't mind if I was your only customer" his voice low. Ros looked at the clock. 5am and she was in no mood for his jokes.

"What do you want Lucas? Its 5 o clock and I need some sleep" she slumped down on the sofa. He sat next to her, desperately wanting to touch her but knowing she didn't want him to, her body language screamed she wanted to be left alone. Instead he put his head in his hands, defeated he turned to her.

"Tell me the truth about all this. Mace was just a name from MI6 before I went to Russia. I wasn't here when it all kicked off" Ros had guessed he would ask. She had told him only the bare essentials during their time in the woods. She stared at him, so he'd turned up to get her to spill her guts before ending things between them. She continued staring at him. Not sure of what to say. Shrinking back in to the sofa, as far away from Lucas as she could physically get without walking away from the sofa she sighed.

"I told you."

"Ros, please. You didn't tell me the whole story. You didn't tell me why you and Ruth are so terrified of him. Surely we've come up against worse?" He moved closer to Ros, aware that she would probably push him away physically if not emotionally at any time.

"Oh, you have no idea. I never said I was afraid of him. He's evil Lucas. You really have no idea; you think he's another Sarah? Well trust me your little Nancy Drew had nothing on Oliver Mace. Comparing them is like comparing Songs of Praise to the Hells Angels." Ros knew the put down was lame but she really didn't care.

Lucas decided that having hit a nerve he'd continue pushing his luck. "Ok, I get it. He's bad news. Why are you so scared of him though?"

Anger flashed in Ros' eyes "Scared? No Lucas, just a fair amount of consideration of the personal safety of myself and my team. Oliver Mace nearly destroyed us all once. And he enjoyed it. Did you know Harry cut him with a glass? That Mace had him arrested and was blackmailing him until Ruth faked her own death? Did you know he used me and what I thought I knew? I told you all this in the woods, why are you asking me again? Any chance to see how damaged I am eh? Any chance to see what kind of psycho you've been sleeping with?!" Ros was aware she was being spiteful now. Lucas looked liked he'd been slapped.

"No Ros. Because I'm part of the same team and I need to know the facts. Not the watered down stuff that will be in a file marked No Eyes. Like I need to know what happened at the Manor House."

Now it was Ros' turn to feel confused. Tucking her hair behind her ears she remained tense and just out of Lucas' reach.

"What do you mean? You were in the Manor House." Lucas studied her face. The bruise was now more prominent making her look frailer than she had been. He moved slightly closer to her, remembering what Peters had said to him.

"Peters said when he asked you a few questions you screamed for me" Ros closed her eyes, suddenly realising why Lucas had been so wary of her and so overprotective in the way he looked and touched her. "Oh" she sighed and looked down.

Raising her eyes to Lucas she leaned across the space. "I was never questioned Lucas. He was playing with your head. I never saw him when I was in the basement." Lucas let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"Your jacket? What happened to it?" Lucas ran a hand down her arm examing the scars that were just a few months old and the bruising from the fight at the car. Ros shook her head.

"I don't know, I woke up and I was just in my top and jeans. That jacket was expensive too." She took Lucas' hand in her own playing with his fingers.

"I wasn't touched Lucas I swear" she had to make him believe her, even if she wasn't 100% sure as she had been unconscious for an unknown amount of time. It now seemed that Lucas would personally go after Mace and Peters if he even thought Ros had been hurt by them. He smiled slightly looking at their entwined fingers. She reached up and turned his face towards her.

"I thought you'd be disgusted at my involvement with Mace. I thought that you wouldn't want me when you knew" Ros was surprised at how unsure she sounded, knowing that she'd never dream of talking to anyone else like this. Lucas shook his head. He leaned across the space between them relived that she had begun to let him in again.

"Ros Meyers, you still don't get it yet do you?" She raised her eyebrows. "I love you. You seem to be stuck with me." With that he leant in and kissed her, delighted when it was Ros that pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jimmy Smith, but also known by other aliases" Ruth began addressing the team as she pulled up the data she had been researching most of the night. The computer whirred into life as the picture she'd shown to Harry emerged on the screen. "46 years old, ex army, current criminal. Arrested by the plod over several acts of violence as a young man. Now widely known among the underground as a gun for hire. He's wanted in several countries for murder, cyber terrorism and blackmail. Known associate of Sarah Caulfield and Scott Peters, he is believed to be currently in the UK. London to be exact. Never imprisoned, seems he has friends in very low places." Tariq whistled as Malcolm stared at the screen.

"Previous arresting officers over the years include Joanna Portman, Zafar Younis, Adam Carter, Daniel Hunter and Ros Meyers. Although found guilty and sentenced he never went to prison. Like I said, he has friends in very low places" Harry was about to jump in and stop Ruth when she began outlining the man's connection to Nightingale when Ros stepped in. "I knew I knew him" she was now transfixed by the screen "He's the man that was talking to Mace at the Manor House." Lucas nodded. "When do we go after him? When can we establish contact? Tariq we'll need a legend" Ros was already beginning to formulate a plan as Ruth shook her head.

"No Ros, he knows you. You arrested him in 99. He knows most of the team. Tariq sort out a legend for Lucas and me. I'll go in and you can all arrange back up" the team looked at her as Harry was dumbfounded.

"No. You are not a field officer" Harry could feel his blood pressure rising. He stared at Ruth silently pleading with her to back down.

"Lucas you may be recognised through your association with Sarah." Harry stated. "That leaves only Ruth, Malcolm and Tariq who have never come across this man. I will not send desk officers into the field" He stood declaring the meeting over. Ruth glared at him. He knew why she wanted to be the one to go after Mace and his cronies but they were the same reasons that he didn't want her to.

Ruth stood "He's the best lead we have had since Sarah was murdered. You know that. This man has links not only to Mace but to the high flyers in Nightingale. We get to him at least we may have some Intel we might actually be able to use." She turned on her heel and left the briefing room.

The assembled spooks were unsure of what they had just witnessed. They all stood up and prepared to leave as Ros walked to Harry. "Last time we had a run in with Mace" Harry looked up at her. "Mm"

"Last time we had a run in with Mace, it was you and Ruth that came off worst. That was my fault and I am sorry. These people he's involved with tried to engineer a nuclear war, they nearly blew me and Lucas to kingdom come. I agree Ruth shouldn't go anywhere near Nightingale, Smithy or Mace. I made the mess twice as bad last time, this time Mace is mine. I don't care if I get recognised Harry." Ros looked briefly at the meeting room door. Seeing it was still closed she turned back to Harry.

"I'm Section Chief. Send me in to meet this Smithy. Let me see if I can find anything out. If I end up being recognised so be it." She turned and walked out the briefing room leaving Harry to wonder why both Ros and Ruth felt they needed to prove themselves.

**Authors note : Hope you guys are still with me! Will probably not update until the weekend now. Think this has about 3 or 4 more chapters to go. Thanks for all the reviews. They really do make my day. I'm writing this as if its a bridge between series 8 and 9.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.**

**Chapter 8 Honey Trap**

Harry sat at his desk, still thinking how to go after Smithy and what exactly Section D hoped to gain from going after him. Ruth had been right, since the death of Sarah Caulfield the team really had been clutching at straws rather than gaining positive ground. He really didn't want to send either Ruth or Ros after him but could see their point. Staring out at the main grid he decided that he had little other choice. He sighed as he decided to leave the decisions until later before heading out to meet the other section heads.

Ruth was also sat at her desk, having taken it upon herself to research everything about Jimmy Smith. What she found wasn't pleasant. Not only had he evaded the authorities in the UK but several American police forces wanted to speak to him as well as the French and Irish police. He'd also been flagged by Interpol but had never been picked up. Ruth shook her head, _how had he managed to avoid justice for so long? _Further research found money in low places and surprisingly a family link to one Oliver Mace. It appeared Jimmy had married and now divorced Mace's cousin Hannah while both were in their 20s. Seemed Mace had kept in touch over the years.

Sighing loudly she found Ros and informed her of what she found. Although Ros was still quieter than usual she talked with Ruth for a while, both trying to formulate a plan that Harry couldn't disagree with. Ruth couldn't help be concerned that Ros was not her usual self but knowing how she guarded her privacy she decided not to pry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later Harry still had reservations, the thought of putting Ruth into the field made him feel ill. Sat in the back of the non descript white transit van full of Tariq and Malcolm's gadgets on a north London street he wondered if he could pull this operation without losing Ruth's trust and without loosing too much time against Nightingale. Seeing no way out of it he silently cursed and continued to watch Malcolm's monitor listening for any sign that things had gone wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ros was sat at a small table at the edge of the restaurant. Dressed in an immaculate designer suit she looked like any other business woman in her late 30's having lunch. Newspaper in front of her she surveyed the small bar and dining area of one of London's most exclusive clubs. She'd been smiling to herself as Tariq revisited his student job of bar man with limited success. He certainly looked the part, but take the boy away from his gadgets and computers and makes him talk to real people then he was like a fish out of water. Right at that moment he was serving larger to a certain Jimmy Smith and trying to engage the man in conversation. Ros hadn't been recognised yet and was happy that she'd been forgotten, or so it seemed. _Well 11 years was a long time _she thought. Remembering that he was one of her first arrests in the service she continued to watch for any unexpected activity.

"Alpha One are you in position?" Malcolm asked as she touched her ear and whispered.

"No Malcolm I'm in Stockport. Where the bloody hell do you think I am? Lets get on with this" she hissed quietly. She hadn't heard the laughs of Adam and Zaf sat in the van. Malcolm merely rolled his eyes.

"Alpha One, please stick to call signs. Do you have eye ball with the subject?""Affirmative" she sighed. _If this doesn't work _Ros thought _my plan has put Tariq and Ruth in the line of fire. This better work, _she nodded discreetly at Tariq as Ruth walked in and made her way to the bar.

"Alpha 2 do you see the mark?" Malcolm asked Lucas who he could see nod on the CCTV they'd hijacked. "Yes I see her" Lucas smiled watching Ruth walk past him.

"Just plant the bug Ruth. Remember if things get out of hand just leave. Lucas and I will pick him up." Ros saw Ruth enter but knew that Ruth couldn't respond. Taking her place at the bar Ruth ordered a drink, pretending that she was waiting for her lunch date.

Lucas was as nervous as Harry. Still not quite sure that either Ruth or Ros were up to this so soon he had insisted that he was somewhere in the hotel bar just in case things went wrong. He was dressed as a waiter, in a similar uniform as Tariq but didn't approach the bar. They had been working on this since Ros had approached Harry and didn't want to scare the target if they could avoid it. The idea was that Ruth would approach Smithy, chat him up and hopefully be able to plant a few bugs. Then get the team out of there. When there was enough Intel they'd move in and arrest Smithy and as many of the cell they could. Hopefully this would also give them the information they needed on Mace.

So as Ruth began chatting up Smithy, lamenting how useless her date was for standing her up Harry sat in the van and seethed.

Forty minutes later Ruth was getting no where fast. Although Smithy seemed to be enjoying her company, a little too much for Harry's liking and much to Ros' amusement Tariq managed to slip a light sedative into Smithy's drink. This sedative was intended to Smithy believe he was drunk and hopefully help loosen his tongue. Ruth smiled coyly, checked her watch and was about to leave when Smithy stood abruptly, taking her wrist in his considerably larger hand. She frowned and went to pull away. Smithy just pulled harder so she was practically in his lap.

"Not leavin' darling." he slurred as Ruth began to get worried. She pulled her wrist as Smithy just laughed "We been 'aving some fun ain't we?" Ruth tried to smile but could feel her skin crawl. Harry could hear every word and was about to burst out the van when Adam put a hand on his arm.

"Let her deal with it. Ros and the lads are there if she can't" Adam was staring intently at the screen, determined to alert Lucas and Ros to get Ruth out of there if things got worse. Ruth still hadn't planted the bug.

"Time is getting on" Ruth still tried to reclaim her wrist as Smithy just applied more pressure. "I must get back to work. It's been lovely to meet you though." Smithy shook his head, not willing to let "Anna Pearce" go just yet. Ruth still wanted to slap Tariq for that alias.

"Have another drink" Smithy stated as Ruth began to protest, shaking her head "Look, my boss will go crazy if I turn up late again" She could hear Harry in her earpiece as he coughed. She could picture him stuck in the van, ready to explode.

Ros stood, having folded her newspaper she had been "reading" and walked unseen to the far end of the bar. Paying her bill she watched discreetly as Tariq approached Smithy and Ruth. Taking their empty glasses he looked directly at Smithy. "Now, sir we don't want any trouble. Better leave the lady go." Smithy looked like he was going to explode. Leaving go of Ruth's wrist he squared up to Tariq.

"You what!?!" he slurred. Giving Ruth just enough chance to slip a bug into his wallet that had fallen out onto the floor. Retrieving the wallet she slipped the bug onto the metal strip of a credit card and returned it to Smithy.

"Oh you dropped this. Look maybe I'll see you here again another day." Smiling sweetly she turned on her heel and left the bar.

"Ok, Cinderella just hit the mark" Ros whispered just loud enough for the team to hear.

"Do Not call me Cinderella!" Ruth seethed as she walked past Lucas. Noticing him shake his head and smile.

Walking out into the main hotel Ruth was pleased she had managed to get at least one bug onto the mark. She was about to leave the hotel when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Anna, love" Smithy appeared behind her, he still appeared to be angry that she was leaving.

Ruth turned and smiled sweetly. She knew she had to get out of there but knew she would arouse suspicion if she just left.

"Hi" Ruth said, staring at Smithy as he shoved his hands in both pockets "Look I really have to go" Smithy nodded. "Yeah work I know. Never had your phone number" Ruth looked round. She could feel herself get nervous. Smiling shyly she knew she had to think on her feet. "No, no you didn't ask. Um, I have lunch in here around this time most Thursdays. Maybe I'll see you then?" She deliberately hid her left hand as Smithy looked down.

"Ah, I see" he chuckled to himself. Leering as he shook his head happily "Married eh? Well that suits me. I'll be here most days for the next few weeks." Ruth blushed and ran a hand over her hair, unsure of what to do with herself.

"Ruth just get out of there. Don't push it." Ros warned in Ruth's earpiece. She was still able to see the couple through the hotel doors, although Lucas had followed Ruth discreetly into the main foyer. Ruth could see him but he wasn't near enough to hear the entire conversation. He was aware that Ruth was uncomfortable and was worried that Smithy already seemed to be openly aggressive in public. Lucas watched as Ruth made her excuses and left - walking out of the hotel to one of her "Spook Cabs" that Zaf intended to collect her in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the Grid Malcolm was busy analysing the intelligence Ruth's bug had begun to provide. It seemed that Smithy wasn't much of a talker and Malcolm had so far not even heard Mace's name mentioned. If Mace was in contact with Smithy they were being extremely careful. Sighing as he removed his head phones he knew that he'd have nothing to report that would be of any use to Harry and the team. He was not looking forward to the morning meeting tomorrow, if he didn't find anything useful he knew both Ros and Ruth were determined to try again.

Harry burst through the Pods he was not in a good mood following his meeting with the heads of section. The headache he had was beginning to turn into a migraine as he noticed the three female officers sat near Ruth's desk. Things had become a little more frosty between him and Ruth since the operation to plant the bugs. He shook his head sadly, knowing that Ruth was still upset with him. He had been distant with her since the operation the day before and Ruth felt he didn't trust her ability, she had said as much in his office after they returned to the Grid. She hadn't spoken to him much over the previous 24 hours and had stayed at her flat alone the night before, something she'd been doing less and less of since the explosion. _I hope we get back on track_ Harry thought sadly as he made his way in to his office. Reaching the door he noticed Zaf by the coffee machine yelling about the properties of arnica cream to Ruth.

"Yeah you should buy some. Thought it would be in your magic desk drawer Ruth. Really gets rid of bruises. Jo used to swear by it." He noticed Harry looking at him as Ros' eyes drop as Jo's name was mentioned. If Zaf was aware he said nothing. Ruth nodded and pulled her shirt sleeve over her painful wrist, aware that Harry's eyes were on her. He decided there was nothing to be gained by asking Zaf or Ruth what was going on he went into his office to sign off more reports Zoe and Adam had left for him. Making a mental note to talk to Ruth later, he was reeling from the news that Ruth had been hurt and she'd spoken to Zaf and Ros rather than tell him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors note. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this** :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters - looking at this I think I'm going to write another 4 or 5 chapters. Hope I'm not boring you now! Just a bit of a filler before chapter 10 :D**

**Chapter 9: Tattoos and Nightmares**

Ros was laid in bed, trying desperately not to go back to sleep. She knew she had to be up early to be back on the Grid at 7 but she didn't want another night where her dreams woke Lucas. He'd been spending more and more time at her flat since the bomb and she loved every minute of it. The Nightingale group had been causing so many problems lately Ros was glad to be able to have some quiet time to gather her thoughts. Looking across at the sleeping form of Lucas, she couldn't help but smile. _Who'd have thought it? _Ros mused. _Who would have thought me, Ros Myers would fall head over heals in love with my best friend?_ She propped her self on her side tracing her fingers along the outline of tattoos on Lucas' back. Pulling her hand away as Lucas stirred slightly she smiled once more, realising she'd never be able to imagine him without his tattoos.

"Hey" he mumbled sleepily "You ok?" he changed position so now they faced each other. Lucas reached out and ran his fingers along her face. Ros smiled and nodded slightly. "Mmm" she could feel the tiredness wash over her as Lucas moved near her. Lucas stared at her sleepily, only half able to open his eyes.

"Sorry, go back to sleep." Ros lay back down on her side, preparing to follow suit, or at least have Lucas think she was. "No" Lucas blinked a little. "What's wrong? Nightmares? I know you heard Zaf talking about Jo" Ros closed her eyes the guilt and pain still as strong. She opened them she saw Lucas' eyes on her own.

"I did, yeah. But that's not why I can't sleep. Of course he can talk about her. It's only right he does. I was just thinking" Lucas waited for her to continue. When she didn't he touched her arm hoping that would prompt her, he'd been growing more confident in getting Ros to open up to him. She didn't snap and push him away any more. _Well not so often anyway, but I guess old habits die hard. _He smiled, waiting for her to go on. When she looked away Lucas knew he'd have to prompt her again to go on. "What?"

"I was thinking I never told you" she couldn't believe she was going to say it, she had never said this to anyone, but she needed to. Looking directly into his eyes she whispered.

"I love you". Lucas smiled, moving in to kiss her Lucas felt her hands touch his face. Pulling back slightly as Ros began to panic he whispered "I know." Neither of them got much more sleeps that night.

Back on the Grid Harry was reading the reports left by Malcolm and Tariq. The endless reports on dialogue from Ruth's bug making him more frustrated than anything. The transcripts stated Smithy was intending to stay in London for at least two weeks before moving north, possibly to Leeds to see family. Nothing untoward so far, but the various meetings and overnight stays in London's top hotels brought suspicion as to how a man who was supposedly unemployed could afford it all. Sighing as little useful information had been retrieved he looked out on to the Grid. He knew that at this time of night the majority of the team would be at home, but noticed one solitary computer monitor flashing away in the darkness. She was still the same workaholic she always had been, and now that they were pursuing Nightingale as well as other threats she was working the same ungodly hours he was - only Adam and Zoë seemed to leave at a more reasonable hour as they had the children to be with. Even though the others all put extra time in the only two there at midnight were Harry and Ruth.

He looked out onto the Grid once more, noticed that Ruth was no where to be seen he assumed she was making a drink. Stepping out of his office he decided it was the time to talk to her, to apologise to her for being an idiot. _Of course the woman is capable _he admonished himself, _how many times have I called her a born spook? _Looking around the Grid he noticed she was no where to be seen, although her handbag was still on the edge of her desk. She had to there somewhere. Smiling to himself he made his way to the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Ruth really wanted to stay angry with him. Staring out over the London night sky, she decided two more minutes then she'd go back and get ready to leave. She just needed some fresh air to clear her head. The London air was freezing and Ruth silently wished she'd brought her jacket with her, instead she could feel the goose bumps under her blue shirt creep along her arms. Staring into space she thought about the row with Harry in his office the day before. She really couldn't see why he was so against her going into the field. _It wasn't as if she hadn't had to take care of herself in the three years she had been away - and she'd told him so!_ That hadn't gone down well, she rarely talked about her time away and feared she'd let too much slip. _Well done Ruth _she thought as she watched the city in front of her.

Harry was stood at the other end of the roof top watching Ruth. She looked so much smaller there, more vulnerable than he believed her to be. He hated arguing with her, thinking they had lost too much time already. Approaching her he just hoped whatever he had to say wouldn't come out wrong. Nightingale and now Mace had everyone on edge, especially Ruth and Ros. Saying the wrong thing now could alienate him from Ruth even more.

"Ruth" she heard him as he approached, not turning she kept her eyes on the city in front of her.

"Ruth?" Harry asked unsure if he'd been heard.

"Malcolm didn't get anything useful from the tapes did he?" Ruth sighed now turning away from the view looking directly at Harry. For the first time he noticed how tired she looked. Harry wanted to say that yes they had everything they needed but knew he'd be lying. Shaking his head he answered.

"No, not yet. Still looking" She nodded curtly. "He wont, not yet. I need to meet Smithy again on Thursday. Proper honey trap, make him trust me and then we can get the information."Harry felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Every part of him wanted to stop her; she had never wanted to go out in the field before, only doing so when cajoled by Adam or himself. Now she seemed so determined. It was almost as if she had a death _wish_. He shuddered. She was staring at him now waiting for an answer.

"I" he started knowing how careful he had to choose his next words. "I hope it doesn't come to that." He saw anger flash in her eyes as he went to grab her arm, shaking him free she stormed off towards the door leading to the Grid.

"Ruth!" he caught up with her just before the door way and grabbed her arm. Harry knew he had to make her understand. Pushing her up against the wall his face was merely inches away from her. "What? I'm not a field officer? I know that. I can't handle it eh Harry? Is that it? Too dangerous?"

She was livid, but having Harry so close to her was too distracting. Only moments before she'd been trying to work out how to fix things between them and now here she was shouting at him on the rooftop. He was staring into her eyes, angry but looking more scared than she'd ever known him.

"Yes Ruth. Because you are not a field agent. Because I can't handle it!! If anything ever happened to you it would kill me! Can't you see that? "

Harry's grip on her shoulders tightened as Ruth went to push him away. Finally understanding what he was saying Ruth stopped.

"Nothing will happen Harry. I'll have back up. I was away for so long; you really think I didn't learn to look after myself? You really see me as a helpless little female? I know I'm not Ros or Zoe but I can take care of myself." Harry's shoulders sagged. Defeated he nodded. Head bowed he went to move away - believing she would keep pushing until he gave in he decided he didn't have the energy any more. He let go of her arms and stepped back.

"Harry" she reached up, running a finger along his face "I just can't stand the thought of Mace winning. Not after last time"

"Looks to me, like he already has" Harry hated how broken his voice sounded but couldn't help himself. Ruth moved forward, reached up brought Harry's lips down to her own. Millimetres before her lips touched his she whispered "Not yet, not if we don't let him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 10 THURSDAY (Dont know why, but I've been having problems uploading files. Hence the extra long chapter. Hope you enjoy.)**

The Grid was a hive of activity; the op had been planned for the last week. Ruth was to meet Jimmy Smith at the same hotel restaurant that she had met him the week before. Harry still hated the idea but was willing to see that they had no other way of getting the information they needed. Oliver Mace had been mentioned at least twice on the transcripts and Sam from GCHQ had informed Ruth of more chatter relating to Mace, planned terrorist activity and Nightingale.

Zaf and Ruth were going over the legend she was using - Anna Pearce was supposed to be 37, married to an older man and worked in the city. Orphaned, she had no children and had a cousin who had worked in the city before dying in strange circumstances some years earlier, thus she distrusted the security services. Ruth rolled her eyes, the cousin was obviously her and the description was a little too close to home, but Adam had reasoned that she was new to this and keeping it near to reality could make things easier. Also having the illusion of being married meant that if things got too heavy she may be able to play the guilt card and get away from him. After all it was Jimmy Smith that had guessed she was married, Ruth had never mentioned it. Shaking her head she realised that was the second time such an assumption had been made about her.

Ruth was sat at the bar waiting for Jimmy Smith to arrive, her nerves beginning to get the better of her she secretly wished that he'd already moved on. Sipping her drink she looked around the bar to see Lucas reprising his roll as waiter while the regular customers went about her business. Malcolm was in the white transit van a few streets away while Zaf sat in the small ford fiesta outside the hotel moaning to Zoë that they really should have a better car. Adam and Ros were in a similar unmarked black golf while Harry was confined to the Grid.

Spotting Jimmy across the bar she smiled and looked away briefly. He noticed her immediately and made his way across to her. She looked up and smiled, hearing Lucas whisper "Here we go".

"Fancy seeing you here Anna" He leaned across the bar as Ruth smiled. Ruth made small talk with Smithy for a little under an hour - learning that he was meeting his ex wife's cousin in the same hotel bar before he went up to the North of England. He flirted outrageously and Ruth was glad the team were nearby as this creep went on to tell her all about his exploits abroad. Apparently having worked in America, France, Spain and Northern Ireland after leaving the army. He bragged about his time serving the army and Ruth let him ramble on hoping that some useful and hoped she appeared interested.

Watching Smithy Ruth noticed he seemed a little agitated, looking around the bar she felt her nerves jangle when she noticed Lucas was out of sight. Trying to appear interested in Smithy's conversation she was able to distract his attention long enough to get a tracker in his back pocket. She was hoping that now she could make her excuses and leave, wondering where Lucas had got to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the car Zaf was not happy, hearing the BBC 1 o'clock news on the radio he knew that he somehow had to warn Lucas and Ruth. Another bomb had gone off abroad, while a major bank had collapsed after suddenly loosing billions of dollars. Most worryingly the body of Scott Peters had been fished out the river that morning. Turning to Zoë he told her to ring in to the Grid, to check if Harry and Tariq knew about Peters and the rest of the news. He left the car and jogged to the main entrance of the hotel hoping to attract Lucas' attention.

Adam had also heard the news and turned to see Ros swear under her breath.

"So Mace still plays dirty then" Adam commented pulling his phone out of his pocket, deciding now was a good time to inform Harry of recent events. Ros tapped on the steering wheel, anxious that Lucas and Ruth were in the hotel with little or no way of knowing what they had found out - by mistake. She looked at Adam and shook her head as they both spotted Zaf running across the road towards the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Lucas was startled by Zaf's arrival he didn't show it. Zaf had appeared in the doorway two minutes earlier motioning for him to follow in to the main atrium of the hotel.

"What are you up to?" Lucas hissed "You stay outside and follow Smithy!" Zaf nodded as he looked around the room.

"I know. Just thought you'd need to know Peters turned up dead this morning. Fish food. Seems like the same MO Smithy had used in the past - left Zoë phoning it in. Clowns going to be all over it. Might be an idea to get Ruth out and get back to the Grid." Lucas looked towards the bar, unable to see either Ruth or Smithy. Unconcerned at the moment he instructed Zaf to get back to the car while he thought of a way to get Ruth away from Smithy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was livid, pacing up and down his office he was worried sick. Nothing had been heard since Adam and Zoë had both phoned him with news of Peters' death. Deciding there was nothing he could do stuck in the office he decided to head over to Whitehall - Andrew Lawrence would talk to him whether he wanted to or not. He shouted for Tariq to keep listening in to the feed from the bug and trackers. Harry stormed out the Pods determined that someone at Whitehall would be answering his questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruth was sat in the bar with Smithy, beginning to get nervous as she still hadn't seen Lucas return to the bar. Smithy was talking about his plans to meet his ex-wife's cousin and relax now a little bit of business had been attended to, when Ruth suddenly realised what and who he was referring to. She smiled sweetly and gulped down her drink as Smithy leaned forward taking hold of her wrist making sure there was no way she could free her arm. Looking around she could feel the panic rising before deciding that Smithy was trying to scare her.

"Oh, well Jimmy. I wouldn't want to interrupt family stuff. Have a lovely time. Um, I'll leave you to it."

Trying to stand she felt two hands push her back in to her seat from behind. Ruth stared straight at Smithy, praying that Lucas would come over or the real staff would approach and order that things settled down, when she heard the voice behind her.

"Ah, Miss Evershed. How is Harry these days?" Oliver Mace sounded like he was going to enjoy this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors note: I hope the uploading problems get sorted. I am nearly finished with this. Hope you enjoy :D Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: BBC and Kudos own all things Spooks related. No copyright infringement intended. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for the reviews. DEfinatley a T for violence. If offended I apologise, please miss this bit out.**

**Chapter 11: Harry's Nightmare **

Harry was worried sick, on returning from Whitehall he had been left frustrated at the remarks the Home Secretary's office had made. Andrew Lawrence had apparently taken some time off and gone on holiday to recover from the explosion - apparently events had caught up with him. At least he had been able to speak to a young office girl, who had been left upset by events too. Harry was at least hopeful she could be turned into a valuable asset. Bursting through the Pods he spotted Tariq on the phone looking decidedly uneasy. Tariq deliberately avoided his gaze as he nodded.

"I'll make sure he knows, you and Lucas are on the way back for us? Um, hope my trackers work, that way we know where to go anyway.." Replacing the receiver Tariq braved a glance at Harry.

"Boss, you better sit down" Tariq looked at the floor, barely able to meet Harry's gaze.

"Tariq. What has happened?" Harry had known this was a bad idea. He never should have agreed to this, never should have listened to Ruth and Ros. He felt the blood drain from his face as Tariq began to fill him in.

"Malcolm and Lucas are coming to pick us up, knew you wouldn't want to stay on the Grid. Lucas has been beaten up, not too bad but he was away long enough from the bar for Ruth to, well ah, Mace was there they've got Ruth."

Harry nodded. Walking to his office he barked orders, sounding a lot more steadier than he felt. Gut instinct making him think Ruth was dead by now. Filling Tariq in on the back story of Mace's associates and what he'd learned from Whitehall he prepared to meet Malcolm and Lucas. Knowing there was nothing to be done until Malcolm and Lucas arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ruth wasn't quite sure where she was. For the second time in a year she sat on a small wooden kitchen chair in the middle of a cold dark room waiting to die. Only this time she was alone, no Harry to scream at. The thought of Harry almost brought her to tears but she was determined not to let Mace or Smithy see her cry. _There had to be a way out of this _she thought, the others were just outside the hotel, _surely they'd have seen her leave_? Hoping that the trackers were working she shuddered as she felt Mace behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam and Ros had been relieved to find that Tariq's little trackers were working. Ros knew she had just about broken every driving law in the UK swerved in and out of the London traffic. She knew where they were headed the moment she turned the car out of the London traffic and followed Mace's bland Audi towards the Home Counties. Cursing under her breath she knew she was returning to the last place she ever wanted to be.

"Adam get hold of Lucas and tell them we're heading out towards the Home Counties. Either Mace or Smithy are armed. If they are headed where I think they are we should be able to pick them up. I'll drop back before we're spotted" Knuckles practically white on the steering wheel the tension was visible in Ros' thin frame. Adam nodded already ringing the Grid -

"Yeah this is the area we picked you and Lucas up." He was livid that the op had gone wrong and didn't know how he was going to face Harry if Ruth really died this time. Tapping the code into his phone the whole team was red flashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas, Harry and Malcolm were following the tracker Ruth had placed on Smithy, hoping that it would lead them to Ruth too. If not Harry was prepared to use whatever means necessary to get that information from Smithy. Lucas drove trough the streets heading out into the Home Countries cursing as he recognised the route they were taking. Lucas was already sore and knew he'd have a black eye in the morning, but every muscle felt as if it was on fire, he also felt incredibly guilty, as he felt Ruth had been his responsibility. He'd been jumped in the hotel - just after sending Zaf away. _If I'd been quicker?_ Lucas thought, but concentrated on getting through the lunchtime traffic as the three men in the car stayed quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth sat on the chair in the small concrete basement staring straight ahead. She hadn't said a word since Mace had picked her up. She was silently livid that she'd gone in to the field and had ended up in danger once again. She knew Harry would know of her disappearance and would be livid - she just hoped to live long enough to hear Harry tell her "I told you so". She refused to meet Mace's gaze knowing he wanted any reaction he could get from her. He hadn't touched her since they met in the hotel restaurant, but that didn't mean he wouldn't. Ruth knew Mace was not adverse to getting his hands dirty. She remembered her warning to Zoë when Tom had gone on the run - Mace is a nasty piece of work.. She silently cursed her own memory -knowing that it wouldn't help her here.

"Well, the little mouse is quiet. What are you doing running off undercover? Shouldn't you be tied to a computer? Or as the rest of the world believed. Dead"

Mace stood behind Ruth chuckling to himself. Something was obviously amusing. Ruth was determined not to answer - the reason for her return had been very different to her reason for staying and she was determined not to give Mace any more ammunition. Mace knew that she would stay fiercely loyal not only to Harry but also to Section D. So he had to try more to get the information he wanted. Walking around her he came to stand directly in front of her.

"Ruth Evershed." He shook hid head "Section D's very own little ghost. Kill you and you keep coming back. Wonder if it's second time lucky" He ran a hand through her hair down to the collar of her shirt. Grabbing her by her throat he smiled. Ruth was convinced he would kill her there and then. Not to get information but to spite Harry. She reached up grabbing his hands, desperately trying to get him away, to allow her enough air. Mace smiled, in the same way a cat would toy with its prey. Releasing her he smiled.

"Well, you've developed some fighting spirit I see" dragging her up from the chair he flung her against the wall, face inches from her he sneered.

"Ruth Evershed. I know you have been digging in areas that do not concern you. I know you and Harry have been looking into Nightingale and I wont tolerate that. You should learn to leave these things well alone. Stop trying to play big boys games little girl"

Ruth just stared. There was nothing she could say, he released her but she stayed against the wall, wary that he'd interperate any move as a sign of submission - that she'd tell him all they knew she continued to stare ahead. Feeling the nausea rise she focused on getting her breathing under control.

"What do you know? Nightingale is so much more than whatever you think it is. You really think its all about a little skirmish between India and Pakistan? You think you can stop one bomb hitting its target and you've won. Silly girl."

Ruth could feel the anger in her rise, she knew he wanted to see a reaction from her. Staying where she was she was determined not to break - not this time. There was no reason to think anyone she cared about was hurt this time. Nico was safely back in Cyprus and Harry was on the Grid. She was on her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ros could feel the bile rising as she followed the tracker, knowing exactly where they were heading. The Bendorf Group had used the Manor House for it's secret conference. Now it seemed that the place was continuing to be used for further unsavoury reasons. Ruth had guessed that at least some of the money used at the time had come from Mace. Ros had confirmed the suspicions with her own research and now believed that was where Smithy and Mace were holding Ruth. Pulling the car to a stop a little while away from the actual building Ros took a deep breath, knowing that the others were not far behind. She decided to fill Adam in on what she remembered of the layout of the Manor House.

"A few nutters with dogs, big black things, and fast" Ros was informing Adam of the various security measures she and Lucas had escaped on their last visit - as it suddenly dawned on Adam they were heading back towards the building where Jo had died. He looked sideways at her, unable to read her expression he could see she was completely in work mode trying to figure out a way to get in get Ruth and get out. There was no talking to her when she was trying to formulate a plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx　

"Ros, are you sure about this? What about CO 19?" Malcolm was worried.

Shaking her head, she continued to watch Harry as he stared towards the house, knowing Ruth was in there. Ros sat in the back of the white transit van as Harry was beginning to look like a caged animal. She knew he desperatley wanted to get in there and get Ruth, but they had to do this right. Storm in and they'd all be killed. Ros knew that as Section Chief she had to be the one to keep her head, however much she felt for Harry's position.

The trackers had continued to work but the bug had been spotted and destroyed. They had no way of knowing what was being said. Malcolm was nervous, he agreed with Tariq that CO 19 being involved would be a good idea. Ros and Adam shook their heads.

"No" Harry stated. "Its too late now. I understand if some of you don't want to go back in there after recent events." He noticed Ros' eyes shoot to the floor as he went on "I wont hold it against anyone."

Ros looked Harry straight in the eye. "I'm in" Lucas watched the exchange, proud of Ros for her bravery but he had expected no less. Ros wasn't fearless but she would always hide it. Zaf and Adam were already discussing the best means of gaining access and checking their weapons. Zaf listened intensely as it was decided that Malcolm would stay in the van, hopefully getting some feed from the trackers. Adam, Ros and Zaf would go around the back of the house while Lucas, Tariq and Harry would go through the front. Zoe was to stay with Malcom, acting as get away driver if needed.

"Right then" Adam stated. "Lets go and fetch Ruth." opening the door of the van they made their way to the Manor House while Zoe drove away from the road trying to hide the van from any unwelcome eyes that may have noticed them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had never been nervous when going on ops in the past. It wasn't in him to show nerves outwardly and he believed that adrenaline would always get him through. Although he wasn't a field officer any more in his time he could have given Ros and Lucas a run for their money and had always kept his hand in. Determined not to let personal feelings get in the way of finding Ruth and finally capturing Mace he looked to his left to could see Tariq was still uneasy in the field. Although he'd been to Chilie with Lucas the boy was still more at home in the Grid than anywhere else. Harry suddenly realised how young the boy really was - straight out of training and into section D had certainly been an education for him.

Stepping into the entrance near the fountain outside the Manor House both men looked to Lucas to give directions as he was the only one who'd been there before. It had previously been decided that Lucas would take his team to search the upstairs of the building while Ros and the others would investigate downstairs. Ros had reasoned these were the areas they knew best and may make things quicker. That didn't stop Lucas from worrying.

Lucas motioned for the other men to follow him as Tariq watched for any signs of high tech surveillence equipment and any guards that may get in their way. Malcolm was convinced that he'd neutralised the security cameras but Tariq wasn't so sure. Slowly and carefully the trio made their way upstairs. Lucas noticed that Harry was quieter than normal, that he seemed resigned to the worst possible outcome. Watching him, Lucas didn't want to think about what could happen if they found Ruth's body rather than finding her alive. Knowing how he would react if it was Ros he decided to keep his own counsel and just keep searching.

Tariq and Harry had determined that the upstairs of the building was merely a shell. The Manor House had been left to rot structerally over the years and now was in dire need of repair. It had all the damaged paintwork and ripped wallpaper that indicated neglect but all three knew that the money and time had been spent on the lower levels of the building rather than here. Quickly deciding that Ruth nor any of Mace's cronies were on the upper floor they began making their way downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX]

Lucas was frustrated. Things would have been so much easier if they'd found Ruth upstairs. He had hoped to find her and contact Ros so that she didn't end up in the basement again. Slowly turning round he knew that they'd have to go downstairs and hopefully provide back up for the others. He kept his gun drawn knowing from previous experience that Mace's cronies liked to appear at the least opportune moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was still in the basement as Mace paced up and down the room in front of her. She stared straight ahead as she had since her back hit the wall. It was only now that she realised the terrible danger she was in. She had believed that the team would find her, but as time went on it was looking less and less likely that she was going to be rescued. Hearing Mace's ranting in front of her she began to realise that he was actually insane. He babbled about how he'd teach Harry Pearce a lesson, how the new world order would be better. He came to stand directly in front of Ruth. Grabbing her face between both hands he yelled in her face that he deserved a knighthood. Ruth stared into his dark eyes and really believed she was going to die.

Stepping away from Ruth Mace began listing each and every fault Harry had, Ruth looked at her feet thinking _"yes I know, and I still love him" _as Mace continued to defame Harry's character. He went on about bilions of dollars that he had obtained, how section D had never stopped him and how he would always win in the end when he came to stand in front of her.

"Tell me. Tell me this. What do Harry Pearce and his little tribe really know about us?? What do you really think you know?" Ruth closed her eyes. He was running in circles now. Opening her eyes again she saw Mace staring at her, dragging his eyes along her body she began to feel sick - dread crept through her bones.

"Not going to answer me? Going to keep your mouth shut in the hope the famous five will rescue you? Fine" Ruth fought to stop the bile rising in her throat. Mace leaned in. "Smithy told me all about you, I could just begin to see what Harry sees in such a little mouse." He whispered in her ear as Ruth shuddered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, Tariq and Lucas had begun to make their way slowly down the stairs, having been informed by Malcolm that Ros and the others had searched the ground floor and were heading to the basement. Tariq noticed the prone body of one of Mace's goons in the corridor and decided that Ros had probably stopped him in his tracks. Tariq had a very bad feeling about the whole operation, he worried that they'd meet more of Mace's goons before finding Ruth. He followed Harry towards the basement entrance as all three men began to sprint for the basement as they heard the unmistakable sounds of gunshots and a woman scream.

**_Author's note. I really hope you enjoy this. Wasnt sure how I was going to write this chapter. Have the end in mind. Not long now guys. Thanks for the reviews , hope this chapter hasnt offended _**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Spooks is owned by BBC and Kudos. No copyright infringement intended**

**Chapter 12: Ghosts**

Ros had searched the downstairs of the Manor House with Zaf and Adam. The place had appeared to be empty, only the dogs seemed to be there and they were kennelled outside. Adam was watching Ros, aware that the Manor House was the place where Jo had died and Lucas and Ros had been held hostage. She'd taken the boys around the back of the house, knowing that the former servant's entrance would be easy to access. Frustrated that they found nothing of use she motioned for Zaf and Adam to follow her into the main foyer.

Zaf looked around, knowing this was the last place that Jo had been he closed his eyes briefly. He had loved her and truthfully he still did, and a part of him still expected her to pop up in the flat or on the Grid. Trying to focus on finding Ruth he nearly missed the thug that made to grab him from behind. Swinging round he countered the punch and laid one in the thug's abdomen. The fight broke out across the kitchen and Zaf heard the various pots and pans that were littered around the kitchen crash around him. The thug was huge, all muscle and no neck. Zaf managed to land a few punches but the thug was proving to be too big for him. Adam had been searching the adjoining room and ran out to see Ros hit the thug on the back of the neck with the end of her gun. Watching the thug crumple to the floor Adam looked from Zaf to Ros.

"You ok mate?" Zaf smiled and straighten his shirt. "Yeah, cheers boss" he looked towards Ros who just nodded.

Having decided to leave the thug where he was in the kitchen doorway the trio made their way towards the basement. Ros went on to explain the basic layout of the basement. There were three rooms, the main room and two smaller store rooms, barely larger than cupboards. Ros decided that Adam and Zaf would take the smaller rooms and she would head into the main room. Stepping into the basement she could feel the walls begin to close in on her, Zaf had shuddered as they had descended the stairs in to the basement, feeling the cold permeate his bones he tried not to focus on the fact that this was where Jo had died. Briefly closing his eyes he hoped they found Ruth soon, but couldn't help feeling that Mace and Nightingale were going to win this round.

Adam walked slightly behind Ros and Zaf aware of every noise and creek of the floorboards as they descended the stairs, painfully aware that this place had been the scene of a lot of bloodshed. He hoped that he would find Ruth alive but it was beginning to look less and less likely. Gun in hand he silently prayed that they would find Mace and Ruth before the others did, knowing that if they found Ruth's body then it would crush Harry once and for all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth knew things were getting worse; Mace was stood inches in front of her. She could smell his breath on her skin and fought the nausea his proximity was causing her. Closing her eyes, she was determined not to cry. Mace slowly ran a finger along the bruises he had caused on her neck. Ruth shuddered, suddenly becoming aware of another person in the room she tensed further. Smithy opened the door and walked into the room watching the scene in front of him he chuckled.

"So, got what you wanted?" He addressed Mace and shoved his hands in his pockets. Mace sneered, ordered Smithy from the room he turned towards Ruth.

"Nah told you she's only the bloody receptionist. Dunno nothing. Probably just screwing the boss" Ruth felt her face go red, sure that Mace would kill her now. The thought of her friends and Harry finding her body brought her close to tears.

"Jimmy you idiot. Of course she knows something. Just too stupid to open her mouth" Mace withdrew his gun and ran the cold metal along her face, her eyes never leaving his.

"Just kill her and be done with it" Smithy turned and walked across the room only to be confronted with the end of Ros' gun as she appeared in the doorway. The gunshot that ran out caused him to crumple to his knees, dead before he hit the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf felt his blood run cold as he heard the gunshot. Abandoning his search of the smaller rooms he sprinted along the corridor towards the sound of the shot only to see Adam a few paces behind where Ros stood motionless.

Ros held the gun in front of her, hardly daring to breathe. Ruth was now in Mace's arms, as pale as death with a small trickle of blood running from below her hairline - a large bruise beginning to form at her temple. Mace had her in a death grip, gun wedged under her jaw, Ros was unsure if Ruth was even aware of it. The only sign she was alive was the way her body was visibly shaking. Smithy's lifeless body was between them. Blood still oozing out over the concrete floor, the bullet hole in the back of his head making it apparent that Mace had fired the shot that killed him. Ros collected her thoughts and stepped further into the room. The gun now level with Mace's head she shouted

"Its over! Drop your weapon!!" Her gun never leaving her target.

"**DROP YOUR WEAPON**!!" Ros yelled, now vaguely aware of the arrival of the team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoë and Malcolm were in the van able to hear everything that was going on. Zoë stared at Malcolm in disbelief. Malcolm had lost many friends and colleagues while in the service but had never got used to it, the thought of Mace and his little cronies in the basement with Ruth made his skin crawl and upon hearing the gunshot he'd lowered his eyes saying a silent prayer that none of section D had been its target.

Zoë cursed loudly and swung the van in to motion, knowing that she had to get nearer in order to help her colleagues. Jumping into the driving seat she swung the van out into the road ready to head towards the Manor House.

Mace held the gun to Ruth's jaw, knowing that if it was fired she'd not only be killed but horribly disfigured. Her head now lolling dangerously to the side she was almost limp in his arms. The blow he'd given her with the gun had all but knocked her out just as Ros had entered the room. Ros was still in front of him the gun never wavering from his face.

Ros was scared. This was the second time she was in this position. Risking the life of a colleague to stop a mad man. Adam had entered the room and was beginning to walk slowly towards Mace.

"Ros Meyers, we meet again" Mace smiled. "I will kill her, you know that" he nodded towards Ruth.

Ruth still seemed unconscious, she'd screamed when Mace had shot Smithy but had been silent since he'd turned hitting her with the butt of a gun. Her blood was now running down on to his hand as Mace jeered at Ros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Lucas and Tariq ran through the corridors looking for the source of the screams. Harry felt the fear clutch his heart, refusing to consider that in seconds he'd find Ruth's dead body on the floor of the basement. Lucas was along side him as Tariq, now terrified hung back. None of the men were entirely sure what to expect when they reached the basement, Lucas stopped abruptly and motioned for Harry and Tariq to do the same.

"There are three rooms down here" Lucas nodded towards the corridor "I found Ros in the larger one, it was where the Bendorf Group were held"

He really didn't have to go on to explain what else had happened in that room, both Tariq and Harry knew he was referring to Jo's death. Harry nodded and looked from one man to the other.

"Tariq, go back to the van. Tell Malcolm and Zoë to get round to the servant's entrance. We are going to need that van as near as possible." Tariq nodded and sprinted away. Lucas looked at Harry, understanding that he didn't want the boy to be caught up in the bloodshed.

"He's seen too much for his first year in section D. I don't want him burning out like Sam did." Lucas just nodded and stalked off down the corridor to where he could hear Ros shouting. His blood ran cold as he knew exactly what room he was headed towards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam nodded towards Zaf as he entered the room behind Ros. She seemed completely unaware that the two men had joined her, her eyes and her gun never leaving Mace. Ruth was now deathly pale and continued to shake making Zaf believe she was in shock. The head wound continued to bleed as her head lolled on Mace's shoulder.

"Ah, Ros your father would be so proud of you, if he could see you now. Murdered one girl here and now going for another. A proper Meyers now."

Zaf watched the exchange as he walked slowly towards Mace, determined to get the gun from him but unsure how to do so. Adam had the same idea and was approaching from the other side. Ros never lowered her gun, just repeated her command for Mace to drop the weapon.

"No, I think I'll keep it young lady" Mace laughed as the colour drained from Ros' face. Mace thought he had the upper hand, that his ramblings about Ros and her father had finally got to her. What none of them knew was Jo had appeared next to him. Smiling Jo walked towards Ros, directly in the line of fire, dressed exactly as she had been the day she died.

Approaching Ros Jo smiled "Its ok Ros. I told you to do it. It was the only way." She stood next to a motionless Ros her hand coming to steady the gun as she whispered in Ros' ear.

"You never meant to kill anyone. He does. He will kill Ruth. He will kill other innocent people. Its not the same as the day I chose to go. Its not. Save Ruth, Ros."

A single tear escaped Ros' eye as Mace laughed. He stopped laughing as the bullet hit him between the eyes.

_**Authors note : Not much left now, thankyou for all the lovely reviews. I've really enjoyed writing this. Got maybe 2 chapters left. Please review, even if you hate it xx**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.**

**Chapter 13: Miracles **

Harry stood in the doorway surveying the scene in front of him. One man was lying dead just in front of Ros who had slumped to her knees. Lucas had gone to her instantly and was talking quietly to her as the body of Oliver Mace lay face up next to Ruth. Everyone else in the room was still. Harry shook himself, believing that he would wake any second now and find himself in bed at home with Ruth in his arms as Scarlet barked to be let out. _This couldn't be real_. His brain couldn't process the scene in front of him. _Ruth was gone. Really gone this time. He'd been too late._ Feeling the energy drain from his body he slumped against the doorway and watched as Zaf walked towards her prone body, kneeling next to her.

"C'mon Ruth. Shake a leg." Zaf gently shook her. "Ruth c'mon open your eyes, its over" he gingerly felt her neck looking for a pulse. The grip Mace had held her in had caused her to be thrown backwards when the bullet had hit Mace. Deathly pale she was laid half on the concrete floor and half across Mace's corpse. Zaf swallowed the sob in his throat as he carefully checked for ay sign she was still alive.

Ruth stirred raising a hand to push him away. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He walked towards the pair as Lucas took the gun from Ros' hands and quietly led Ros into the garden.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was quiet as Lucas brought her into the grounds of the Manor House, seating them both by the fountain the sound of dogs barking in the background. Zoë, Tariq and Malcolm appeared from the van and walked towards them. Malcolm looked pale and drawn as Zoë almost ran alongside him to keep up.

"What happened? Oh my God. What happened in there?" Zoë had never seen Ros so quiet. Lucas had his arm around her shoulders, growing more and more concerned that Ros had said nothing since he'd approached her in the basement.

Ros lifted her gaze to Malcolm. Eyes now watery she dragged a shuddery breath into her lungs. "I killed her" she stood and walked away. The tension in her muscles visible as her head hung forwards she made her way towards the van.

"What?" Malcolm looked like he'd been punched.

"She's in shock. Ruth isn't dead. She's in there with the others. Mace is dead. Ros shot Mace"

Malcolm nodded, the relief he felt palpable. He looked towards Tariq who was staring towards the main entrance to the Manor House. Zoë merely shook her head, to Tariq and to some extent Lucas Mace had and always would be an abstract figure, like the bogeyman. _Only those who had lived through his deceit and crimes could understand the extent of the man's evil_. Zoe looked towards Ros and wondered if their Section Chief would be able to bounce back from this.

Lucas wanted to get the whole team away from the Manor House as soon as possible - it was cursed he knew it. Walking towards Ros he called her name. She'd walked as far as the van which was now in the grounds of the Manor House. Punching the metal door Ros could feel the tension in her continue building.

Taking her in his arms he turned her towards him, she stopped punching the van, instead thumping Lucas on his chest as he pulled her to him, intent on forcing her to listen to him and calm down. Ros continued trying to fight as Lucas held her wrists to stop the blows…

"Listen to me Ros. Listen to me! You were right Mace was evil. You stopped him. You did it. Ruth was breathing when I left." her eyes met his. "You saved her. She'd been knocked out. But she's alive. You didn't hurt her, Mace did and you stopped him"

Ros looked at him as if he was talking gibberish. She wanted to believe him, she dared look in his eyes not knowing what to do she allowed him to pull her into a hug and found herself once again crying in his arms. Lucas just held her, stroking her hair as he repeatedly told her that she was ok, that Mace couldn't touch them now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was straight into work mode. Ordering Zaf to get outside and arrange a clean up team to get to the Manor House. He pulled his mobile out and headed towards the grounds of the house intending on letting Tariq and the others know they could get back to the Grid. He knew Ruth had to get to the hospital but decided to give them a few moments alone before he insisted she went to the accident and emergency, where his team were beginning to become regulars..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX]

Ruth lay on the concrete floor not really sure where she was and really not happy that Zaf was shouting at her. Her head hurt, she could hear noise and people shouting around her - Zaf was shaking her shoulder and talking to her until Adam stopped him. She loved Zaf but she needed to sleep, _sleep was better_. Right then she felt as if she could lay there and sleep forever. Then she blinked and Harry was there, she fought to focus on him sure that she was dreaming.

Harry watched as Zaf had gently pulled Ruth into a sitting position, although she was still limp and drowsy she seemed slightly more aware than she had been in Mace's arms. Harry heard Adam order Zaf outside and silently thanked him as he took Zaf's place and held Ruth.

"Hey, c'mon Ruth. We need to get out of here. Wake up, please wake up" Harry's voice broke and Ruth was certain he was crying as he held her. She felt him pull her to him holding her as if she would break. "Um, Harry" Ruth's voice felt thick in her ears. She was certain she hadn't sounded so groggy since she'd got drunk one time in university. That had induced a severe headache too. She was beginning to recognise her surroundings, spotting the bodies of both Mace and Smithy in the basement she began to remember bits and pieces of what had happened to her. She could feel herself begin to shake again, as the memories flooded back. It was too painful to move but Ruth knew she had to get out of there.

"Head hurts" she whispered as Harry sat there in shock. She was awake. He stared down at her, noticing for the first time that her eyes seemed a little more focused the blood on her face now dry as the small wound had stopped bleeding. She looked up at Harry, seeing the recognition in his eyes she clung on to him for dear life and cried. Harry could feel his own tears beginning to fall as he hung on to Ruth, knowing that this time she had survived. Reluctant to let her go he pulled back and gently pushed the brown curls from her face.

He smiled. "Can you stand?" He asked. Ruth nodded, feeling the pain shoot through her head she realised her mistake.

"I can try" she let him help her to her feet, swaying as she did so. Harry decided it was best to keep an arm around her. Ruth looked round the basement, her head now resting on Harry's shoulder. She covered her eyes with one hand.

"Jo," she gulped. "Jo was here" she stammered. Harry nodded; he knew Jo had died in this room. He looked at Ruth worried that she'd pass out or fall at any moment.

"Jo was here with me, before Ros shot Mace." Harry just nodded, now convinced Ruth was suffering from concussion. He led her gently from the basement and out into the winter sunshine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the Manor House Ros was still uncertain of what she'd seen in the basement. Jo had been there, had given her the final push to pull the trigger. Ros was sure she was going insane. _She'd heard Jo talk to her, had seen her walk towards her._ Still in Lucas' arms she silently thanked Jo for turning up there. Looking towards the entrance she saw Harry leave the Manor House with Ruth by his side. The pair began to walk towards them as Ros stepped away from Lucas.

"Ros, are you ok?" Harry asked. Ruth was still deathly pale and could feel the nausea that went with having concussion begin to build, but managed to hold her own weight, the bruises on her face and neck now more apparent in the winter sunshine. Ros nodded unsure of what to say to the man in front of her. Lucas smiled.

"Ruth, you need to get that head checked out. You and Harry get to the hospital we'll get the team back to the Grid." Harry nodded as the "clean up" team Zaf had arranged began swarming the place. Ros looked at the team milling about the various vans, turned to Lucas and shook her head sadly.

"Didn't take the clowns long to get here. Lets go" as she walked back to van. Harry smiled to himself, knowing he'd made the right choice when he'd promoted her all those months ago.

**_Authors note: Only one more chapter left. Please review xx_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Spooks is still the property of Kudos and BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 14: Aftermath**

The room was pitch dark. The curtains were closed and Ruth was curled on her side sleeping peacefully, the horror of two days ago the furthest thing from her mind. The small alarm clock next to the bed turned to 2 am. The peace was disturbed as Harry shot up into a sitting position next to her, breathing hard, the sweat pouring off him. Ruth opened her eyes, aware of Harry's weight shifting in the bed next to her; she reached out a hand and drew a finger down his back.

"Harry" she breathed as she watched him try to control his breathing, she smiled to herself as Fidget flew off the end of the bed. Harry seemed not to hear her or notice the cat bolt out the bedroom.

"Harry" Ruth now pulled herself up in to a sitting position, alongside Harry. The duvet now bunched around her waist. She rested a hand on his chin forcing him to look at her. He was still breathing hard but it didn't seem to be as much of a problem as before. Looking into his eyes she knew she could guess what he'd been dreaming about.

"Sorry" he whispered "Didn't mean to wake you." Ruth smiled as she kissed his bare shoulder. "It's ok." Harry smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Were you thinking about Mace again?" Ruth had suffered her own nightmares surrounding that man and wouldn't be surprised if Harry had been having his own.

"No, God Ruth. We nearly lost you. I nearly lost you" he closed his eyes as Ruth just stared. She knew it had been close but hadn't thought how it would have affected Harry. Ruth ran her hand down his arm, pulling him back down she kissed him gently. Breaking the kiss Ruth rested her forehead against his as they stared at each other.

"Told you I wasn't going anywhere" She smiled as Harry pulled her to his side and she pillowed her head on his chest. "Yeah. Nightingale isn't finished though Ruth" he felt rather than saw her nod. "Just because Mace and his friends are out of the picture doesn't mean there aren't others out there."

Ruth stared into the darkness, feeling Harry's arms tighten round her.

"I know. We've stopped Armageddon before Harry, we will again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx]

Across London Ros was stood staring out the window of her apartment. The night lit by stars and street lights she idly wondered if any of the residents of the city had any idea what went on right in front of them. It was 2 Am and sleep had yet to claim her, it had seemed like a good idea to stretch her legs, leaving Lucas asleep in her bed. Hot Chocolate in hand she thought about Jo and Mace pondering why the nightmares seemed to have abated since they left the Manor House.

Ros hadn't heard Lucas get up, the first inclination she had was Lucas' arms round her waist as he kissed her neck. "Hey" she sighed as Lucas ran a hand along her thigh, where her nightshirt met her bare leg.

"Can't sleep either?" Lucas rested his head on her shoulder.

"No, was just thinking. We stopped one part of Nightingale. Broke of the supply of funding that Mace was probably providing but we didn't stop the whole organisation." Lucas sighed. They knew this; the meeting the previous morning had discussed this. Along with the prolonged absence of the Home Secretary it was the major topic of discussion. He waited to see where Ros was going with this, when she fell quiet again he prompted her.

"So, what do you suggest?"Ros turned in his arms. Looking directly in his eyes she smiled.

"We find them and we stop them. We've been up against worse with Mace out the way it shuts down some of their lines of finance and connections but they'll be back. I intend to be waiting when they are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Authors note : Well thats it, all done! Hope you enjoyed, please review xx**_


End file.
